Wonderful school
by Jibny
Summary: La vida de 6 jovenes adolescentes se unen en una escuela/internado donde compartiran amor/peleas/amistad. edward y bella - rosalie y emmet - jasper y alice Mal summary lo siento, no soy buena :
1. Chapter 1

**DECICIONES**

**Carlisle POV**

Estaba en mi dia libre descansando en el mueble de mi sala aunque nose si se podria decir descansar por los gritos que provenian de las habitaciones de arriba de Emmet y Alice mis hijos ahora que estaban de vacaciones aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad que tenian para pelear e insultar al otro no es que no quisiera a mis hijos pero es que ya no aguantaba las constantes peleas , mi esposa Esme tambien ya habia perdido la paciencia y habia habia salido con mi hijo Edward a hacer unas comprar que suerte por ellos sin embargo yo tenia que quedarme aca escuchando los gritos.

ding dong (llamaron a la puerta)

- Correo para el sr. Cullen

- Soy yo

- Firme aquí porfavor

Firmé los papeles y abrí el sobre era una invitacion a una fiesta que dan todos los años el dr. Hale para todos los medicos , aparte de la invitacion había unos propagandas como siempre que no me interesaba mucho leer pero hubo una que me llamo la atención puesto que se veía bien presentable para ser un simple anuncio tonto, era sobre un nuevo colegio muy prestigioso por lo que habia escuchado rumores de el en el hospital decian que era muy bueno aunque era internado decian que antes el dierector lo habia hecho colegio y que iban los mejores alumnos de padres prestigiados y con dinero pero ahora habia decisido hacer un internado para que sea mas grande y disciplinar mejor a los alumnos , varios amigos me habían dicho que deseaban meter a sus hijos ahí pero lamentablemente no estaban en una situacion económica tan buena como yo puesto que el colegio era muy costoso.

No no Carlisle tu no puedes estar pensando en algo asi tus hijos no son tan malos como para llevarlos a un internado pobrecitos yo los quiero mucho no haria eso. - en eso se escucho un ruido como cuando rompes un vidrio-Carlisle subio corriendo y vio su escultura que recien la habia comprado de su ultimo viaje a Marruecos totalmente rota al costado estaban Alice y Emmet asustados-

- Que fué lo que paso ? - dije angustiado

- Fué culpa de Alice/Emmet - dijeron los dos señalandose.

- Emmet me empujo papá y por eso choque con la escultura - dijo Alice

- No es mi culpa tu no me querias dejar pasar yo solo te estaba esquivando y te tropezaste por que eres torpe - dijo Emmet en eso comenzaron a pelear de nuevo.

Pensandolo mejor ese colegio podria ayudar mucho en su actitud y aparte casi nunca los veía por el trabajo , Esme tambien trabajaba de decoradora de interiores y no podía verlos, tenia que dejarlos con niñeras y cuando podía verlos se la pasaban peleandose y quejandose aparte tambien dudaba mucho que estudiaran puesto que sus notas no eran las mejores que digamos. Creo que sí, en ese colegio podrian educarlos bien pero antes de tomar una decición lo consultaré con Esme.-mientras Emmet y Alice seguian discutiendo-

- Muy bien chicos dejen de pelear - los dos me miraron y se callaron.

- Quiero hablar seriamente con ustedes cuando llegue Edward con su madre y hasta que lleguen no quiero una sola pelea entendieron y estoy hablando enserio porque ya me canse de sus peleas - dije seriamente.

-**Bueno hasta aqui he escribido ya tengo toda la historia y no se preocupen tambien apareceran Bella , Rosalie y Jasper pero poco a poco primero quiero ver si les gusta como va la cosa puesto que soy nueva escribiendo aqui y nose bien como se maneja esto y es mi primera historia que publico oficialmente puesto que todas siguen en mi mente jeje bueno dejen reviews a ver si les gusta ok espero que si :( bye ****:). Me despido besos *Paola***


	2. Decisión

**Decisión**

**Carlisle**

En la fiesta de médicos que hacen cada año iba a estar el doctor Denalli el cual frecuentabamos mucho nuestras familias pero nunca habiamos presentado a nuestros hijos los dos hablabamos siempre de ellos pero nunca habiamos podido conocerlos por eso me parecio muy buena idea que a la fiesta asistieran todos con sus hijos para que se relacionaran mas, también iba a conocer a los hijos del famoso dr. Hale, no lo conocia muy bien pero por lo que me dijeron tenia 2 hijos gemelos Jasper y Rosalie .

Ya era hora de irnos , ya listo sentado en el mueble de la sala con Edward y Esme por si no lo habia dicho tengo 3 hijos Edward , Alice y Emmet , Edward tiene 16, Alice 15 y Emmet 17 estos dos ultimos paraban peleando a cada rato .

Ya habian bajado Emmet y Esme que por cierto es mi esposa y la mujer mas maravillosa que haya podido conocer , solo faltaba Alice que como siempre salia última porque se demoraba un siglo cambiandose y arreglanose.

- ALICE APURATE QUE LLEGAMOS TARDE – grite porque ya era la hora exacta que debiamos salirme estaba angustiando puesto que no me gusta llegar tarde a los compromisos.

- YA VOY PAPA ESPERATE ME FALTA LOS ZAPATOS Y VOY- gritaba desde arriba hasta que por fin bajo dando saltitos con una zapato en la mano y dijo ya estoy lista sonriendo.

- Todo para eso enana si estas igual ni con los tacos me alcanzas- dijo Emmet riendose mientras Alice le pego con el cojin y Emmet tambien agarro un cojin y se lo tiro .

- YA BASTA ESTAMOS TARDE Y USTEDES SIGUEN CON SUS PELEAS YA VAMONOS PORQUE TODAVíA SIGO CONSIDERANDO EN LLEVARLOS AL INTERNADO – los dos creo que entendieron porque salieron rapido no acostumbraba gritar pero ese dia ya me estaban hartando.

Ibamos en el carro rumbo para la fiesta.

- Papá Emmet me quito mi cartera – _dijo Alice desde el asiento de atrás._

- Emmet dale la cartera a tu hermana.

- Yo no tengo nada papa – _dijo Emmet._

- Si la tiene yo se que el la a cojido papa dime que me la de – _estaba diciendo desde atrás con un puchero infantil._

- Papá enserio que no la tengo – _dijo Emmet en eso veo algo tirando en el piso donde estaba Esme en el asiento del copiloto_.

- Alice esta no es tu cartera? –_ dije apuntando el la direccion donde estaba_.

- Si esa es – _dijo con voz apenada._

- Vez yo no la tenia enana – no me digas enana gorila – duende – mira quien habla orangutan anda buscate una banana y no me molestes.

- YA BASTA DIJE NADA DE PELEAS EN LA FIESTA OK. – Ok - _contestaron los dos apenados_.

- Yo opino que debias de haberlos dejado en la casa haber si se mataban y dejaban de molestar de una vez por todas –_dijo Edward_

- tu mejor callate Eddie señor perfecto que nadie te pidio tu opinion - _dijo Alice_.

- no me digas Eddie que sabes que no me gusta

- entonces cierra tu boca .

- YA BASTA TU TAMPOCO COMIENSES EDWARD.- de acuerdo – _dijo Edward soltando un bufido solo eso me faltaba que ahora se peleen Edward y Alice._

Llegamos a la fiesta y nos encontramos a el doctor Denali y su esposa Samantha Denali mas alla estaban Tanya , Kate e Irina sus hijas que nos recibieron con una amplia sonrisa, cuando entramos , habia un enorme bufet donde se escontraban charlando unos colegas mios y decidí unirme a la conversacion en un momento voltee y ya no estaban los chicos solo estaba a mi lado Esme supongo que se habrian ido a divertir bueno despues los llamaria. Estaba hablando con unos doctores y los Denali, cuando se acercan el famoso doctor Hale y su esposa.

- Miren les presento al doctor Hale y a su esposa –_ dijo el doctor Denali ellos saludaron cordialmente._

- Y ellos son el doctor Cullen y su esposa – Hola un gusto conocerlos por fin – _les dije._

- Nosotros tambien por fin conocemos al famoso doctor Cullen no sabe cuanto me alegro conocerlo – _dijo el doctor Hale con una amplia sonrisa._

- A nosotros igualmente – _comenzamos hablar sobre el hospital nuestras carreras cosas del trabajo mientra nuestras esposas conversaban sobre cosa del hogar._

- Yo tengo 3 hijos Edward, Alice y Emmet – _les dije tratando de sonar lo mas orgullosamente posible _.

- Yo tambien tengo dos hijos son gemelos se llaman Japer y Rosalie dentro de un rato quizas se los pueda presentar – _dijo el doctor Hale _.

- Me encantaria tambien presentarles a mis hijos que tambien se han ido - adolecentes - _dijo el doctor Hale _– si – en eso escuchamos un grito de una chica proveniente de la fuente de ponche, cuando nos fuimos acercando vimos a una chica rubia muy hermosa a decir verdad con todo su vestido manchado de ponche y gritando mientras otro chico a su costado trataba de calmarla que por cierto se parecia mucho a ella, estaba rogando por que no estuviernan ahí mis hijos, cuando me acerco mas veo que al que estaba gritando la chica era a Emmet no, no puede ser a su costado estaba Alice, mientras Edward estaba riendose detrás de Emmet al ver como la chica se los queria comer, dios en ese momento me fui acercando decidido a que los iba a llevar a ese internado les dije que no hicieran ningun escandalo pero me desobedecieron pensaban que no lo haría pero mi decisión ya estaba tomada y no iba a dar vuelta atrás, mas aún cuando me enteré que eran los hijos del doctor Hale.

**Alice POV**

Cuando llegamos a la fiesta y vi que mi papa estaba conversando con los doctores de su aburrida charla de medicos les dije a mis hermanos que iba a pasear por la fiesta a lo cual ellos tambien hicieron lo mismo estaba paseando repasando los vestidos y como habian venido las chicas tomandoles fotos para despues poner un comentario sobre si estaba in o out en mi blog y la verdad que todos eran muy bonitos alguno que otro muy vulgar a decir verdad como el de Tanya no es que sea mala pero ese vestido un poco mas y se le ve todo de lo alto que estaba era de un color rojo chillón con un escote que mejor ni te cuento hablando de Tanya donde estaria?

haber haber donde veo un puntito rojo brillante con cara de busco hombre estoy desesperada, BINGO la vi y casi me caigo muerta de risa cuando la vi coqueteandole a Edward que se veia muy incomodo y con ganas de salir volando jajaja me iba a divertir un poco con el para vengarme lo del carro asi que me acerque donde estaban y salude a Tanya.

- Hola Tanya como estas - _dije con una sonrisa malevola en la boca, Edward cuando me vio parecia aliviado pero no sabia lo que le esperaba, ella son una sorisa fingida ya que había interrumpido su casería me dijo._

- Hola Alice que tal estaba hablado con tu hermano y me cae muy bien – _dijo mirandolo a lo cual el solo sonrio_ incomodo.

- Hay si que bueno mi hermano es super amigable que bueno que este hablando contigo porque desde que te vio me comenzo a preguntar por ti.- _ buajaja por fin que bien se sinete la venganza ahora podia ver la cara de Edward con los ojos como platos abiertos mirandome molesto creo…. oh oh Eddie esta enojado._

- Enserio Edward .-_ dijo Tanya ilusionada el iba a contestar pero yo hable y dije._

- Claro que si ademas dijo que eras muy bonita verdad Edward.- _dije mirandolo con una sonrisa ._

- Enserio Edward crees que soy hermosa

- Alice dijo bonita.- _dijo Edward retrocediendo mientras Tanya lo acorralaba contra la pared pobre Edward estaba muerto de miedo bueno se lo merecia._

- Entonces crees que soy bonita? - bu - bueno todas las mujeres son bonitas – entonces si soy bonita – bueno pues si supongo que si eres bonita como todas las mujeres oie Emmet me esta llamando bye Tanya un gusto conocerte –_ y salió casi corriendo de ahí jaja pobre Tanya se quedo desilusionada pensado que Edward la iba a besar o no se que._

La deje a Tanya y fui a la fuente de ponche donde estaban Emmet y Edward este último un poco irritado a decir verdad no me le acerque por miedo y fui a tomar un vaso para servirme estaba al costado de Emmet y Edward al otro costado de Emmet en eso veo que Edward se acerca a mi con un sornrisa en su boca por que sera ? paso por mi lado y me empujo haciendo que bote el vaso de ponche encima del zapato de Emmet.

- Oh Lo siento Emmet.- lo hiciste aproposito.- claro que no Edward me empujo dile Edward.

- No se de que me hablas Alice.- _diablos que buen mentiroso era ._

- Claro que si tu me empujaste.- Alice deja de culpar a Edward y admite que lo hiciste aproposito.- que no lo hice .- bueno ya que me manchaste el zapato ahora te toca – no Emmet que piensas hacer-_ se estaba acercando a mi con una jarra de ponche dispuesto a tirarmelo cuando me la iba a echar me agache-escuche como una chica grito me levante con cuidado y vi a Emmet con la boca abierta y sus ojos saliendose mientras Edward trataba de reprimir una risa._

- QUE TE PASA ME ACABAS DE ECHAR TODA LA JARRA DE PONCHE ENCIMA ANIMAL- _guau esa chica si que gritaba pobre tenia todo el vestido muy hermoso por cierto de la hermosa chica rubia manchado hasta su cara estaba lleno de ponche y su pelo pobre de la que me salve pensar que yo podria haber quedado asi._

- Lo siento no fue mi culpa no era para ti es la culpa de mi hermana que se agacho.- NO LE ECHES LA CULPA A TU HERMANA Y ACEPTA TU CULPA MIRA COMO ME HAS DEJADO IMBECIL AHORA ME LA VAS A PAGAR- estaba dispuesta a pegarle cuando un chico que estaba a su costado rubio muy parecido a ella la sostuvo del brazo guau era muy guapo a decir verdad con sus ojos color miel nunca habia visto un chico tan hermoso en mi vida estaba enbobada me desperte del sueño cuando hablo.

- Rose ya dejalo asi y no hagas mas escandalos ya viste que el no tuvo la culpa dijo que fue su hermana - _perdon que dijo ese rubiecito sin gracia se veia mejor con su pico cerrado_

- Vez linda escucha al chico yo no tuve la culpa fue mi hermana – NO ME DIGAS LINDA IMBECIL.

- Oigan un momentito en primer lugar la chica tiene razon yo no tuve la culpa fue toda de Emmet y tu rubiecito sin gracia - _dije apuntando hacia el _- no me vengas a echar la culpa tambien lo defiendes porque eres hombre no es cierto - _el chico me miro dios que mirada Alice concentrate _– Rose mejor ya vamonos - _le dijo el chico jalandola del brazo._

- JASPER SUELTAME QUE TE QUIERES IR POR QUE UNA CHICA TE PUSO EN TU SITIO RUBIECITO - _se comenzo a burlar de el _.

- Callate Rose no es por eso, estamos haciendo mucho escandalo nuestros padres nos van a gritar.- ESPERATE UN MOMENTITO HERMANITO PRIMERO LE PARTO LA CARA A ESTE IMBECIL.

Entonces comenzaron los gritos entre la Chica y Emmet , el Chico y Yo mientras el tonto de Edward se reía mirandonos parecía que lo disfrutaba hasta que vi que se callo y se puso serio mirando al frente me pregunte que estaria mirando y me quede helada cuando vi al frente era mi padre y mi madre tendriamos serios problemas.

- Alice, Emmet, Edward salgan ahora nos vamos – _dijo mi padre estaba muy molesto Dios la que nos esperaba_

- Si papa – _dijimos todos al unisonido….estariamos en problemas.y muy serios._

Nos fuimos mientras veia como los padres de la rubia y el rubiecito se acercaban a ellos creo que ellos tambien tendrian problemas.

**Carlisle PoV**

Estabamos en el carro en un silencio absoluto les dije que nada de escandalos y lo primero que se les ocurre es pelearse con los hijos del doctor Hale en su casa , ahora tendríamos una charla muy seria en la casa. Escuche como susurraban los chicos atras.

- Dije silencio - _y se callaron._

Llegamos a casa abrí la puerte y les dije que se sentaran en la sala que iba a hablar con su madre y despues bajaba a hablar con ellos.

- Si Carlisle no es necesario que me lo digas yo tambien creo que lo mejor sería mandarlos a ese internado aunque me duela mucho - _dijo Esme._

- Bueno Esme yo te venía consultar pero como veo que tu tambien piensas lo mismo creo que hay que avisarles.

Bajamos con los chicos y comenzamos a decirle la decision.

- Pero papá yo no tuve la culpa los que se estaban peleando eran Emmet y Alice - dijo Edward.

- Tu no digas nada Edward porque todo esto fué por tu culpa - dijo alice - no es cierto papá porfavor no me mandes yo no quiero ir amo mi escuela mis amigos no me quiero ir.

- Lo siento Edward pero tu tambien estabas advertido y no hiciste nada para detenerlos estabas riendote en vez de hacer algo y digan lo que me digan se van al internado.

- Pero papá yo no quiero usar esos ridículos trajecitos - dijo Emmet.

- Emmet tu mejor ni me digas nada que tu fuiste el que le tiraste la jarra a la hija del dorctor Hale asi que alisten sus cosas que la otra semana empizan sus clases en su nuevo colegio ahora vayanse a sus habitaciones - los tres subieron molestos pero se es lo mejor.

**Edward Cullen**

**N**o puedo creer que por la culpa de los tontos de mis hermanos tenga que irme a ese horrible internado no voy a poder salir casi nunca que voy hacer encerrado todo el día , voy a extrañar demasiado mi colegio espero que en esa escuela tambien haya basketball. Solte un bufido, bueno la decision de mi padre era irrevocable que le iba a hacer.

Bueno ya estoy listo con mis maletas , tan rápido se paso la semana hoy día ya entro a el colegio encima tiene ese rídiculo nombre Wonderful High School , mis hermanos tampoco estan muy de acuerdo con la idea.

- Todo esto por la culpa de Edward - dijo Alice - Que mi culpa ? - Si por tu culpa, si no me ubieras empujado no nos ubieramos peleado con los rubiecitos - Si Edward Alice tiene razón - Que Emmet tu tambien en mi contra - A Sorry hombre me deje llevar por el momento - ahh rode los ojos.

- Alice crees que todas esas maletas van a entrar en el carro ? - guau esa chica traía como 6 maletas llenas de ropa, accesorios, maquillaje - Claro porque no ? solo tienen que mover un poco sus cosas o que tal si quitas una maleta Emmet y tu Edward podrias quitar tus discos.

- Que pasa chicos - por fin llegó Carlisle - Papá mira cuantas maletas quiere llevar Alice - hija enserio es necesario todo eso - Si papá tengo que estar preparada para toda ocasión o si quieres no me mandes y me quedo contigo papito - dijo Alice aletenado las pestañas.

- Esta bien - Que ? - dijimos Emmet y yo a la vez - Vez papá dijo que me quedaba hay gracias papi - dijos Alice dando saltitos.

- Un momento yo no dije nada de quedarse dije que esta bien que ibamos a llevar todo su equipaje llevalo en el carro de tu madre te vas con ella y los chicos conmigo - Que pero papá - Ya dije Alice nada de protestas ya suban que se hace tarde.

Subimos todos al carro esperando lo que llegaba .

**Bueno aquí me despido con otro capítulo nose cuanto les guste pero...en fin este capi ya lo tenía pero por la mitad hace tiempo no sabía que poner porque nisiquiera pensaba publicar esto en el proximo cap aparece Bella nose preocupen espero sus reviews para ver si continuo o no según como va me despido besitos . *Paola***


	3. Segundo Plano

**Segundo Plano**

**Rosalie Hale :**

Ahhh...no puedo creer que ese manganzon halla arruinado esas largas horas en la peluquería maquillandome y peinandome para que venga ese tipito y me arruinara todo , mi hermoso vestido channel arruinado y mi zapatos de prada...lo odio juro que si lo vuelvo a ver lo mato - dije furiosa mientras estaba en la ducha.

Me seque el pelo me puse mi pijama y me fuí acostar había sido mi peor día, bueno a decir verdad el peor fué el día que me enteré que iban a convertir mi hermoso colegio en un mugroso internado y yo tendría que asistir a ese colegio puesto que mi padre es uno de los socios mayoritarios del colegio y como yo soy su hija debía de asistir para no ``desprestigiar al colegio´´ como decía mi padre, maldito colegio, maldito chico, maldito Jasper que me detuvo para que no le pegara a ese , pero igual la pequeña que acompañaba a el grandote le dió su merecido a mi hermanito eso le pasa por defender al el grandote ese, pero esto no se va a quedar así juro que si lo vuelvo a ver me las va a pagar muy caro.

Al fin ya era el día, tendría que asistir al colegio internado, porque me levanté tan temprano recien son las 5:00 a.m y tengo que estar en el colegio a las 9:00 a.m , bueno mejor me voy alistando me bañe y me puse mi ropa , me puse una falda un poco arriba de la rodilla roja con un polo blanco y encima un chaleco corto rojo con una correa negra , unas botas negras,y una boina roja , menos mal que ya había alistado mis maletas un día antes poruqe ahorita no iba a tener tiempo de hacerlas me maquillé me peiné y ya estaba lista para salir ya eran las 7:00 mejor iba bajando a tomar desayuno seguro ya estaban todos en la mesa.

- Buenos días mamá, buenos días papá - como lo pensaba estan sentados en la mesa con el desayuno ya listo.

- Buenos días hija - respondieron los dos. - como estas ? - preguntó mi madre.

- Bien bueno lo mejor bien que uno puede estar por ir a un internado pero estoy bien solo que los voy a extrañar mucho - dije con algo de pena.

- Nosotros tambien hija pero es un buen colegio y estoy seguro que te vas a adaptar y vas a ver de nuevo a algunos de tus compañeros antiguos - dijo papá.

- Si lose - donde estara Jasper ? - y Jasper ?

- Nose hija creo que sigue en su cuarto porque no vas derrepente se quedó dormido - si ya voy.

- Subí a su cuarto me pregunto porque todavía no habrá bajado ? toque la puerta y me respondió Jasper - pase dijo.

- Buenos días Jasper porque todavía no bajas papá me envió a buscarte - lo siento hermana es que estoy buscando mi laptop nose donde esta, estoy seguro que la deje aquí en mi escritorio ayer - todo su cuarto estaba desordenado todas las cosas tiradas de seguro que estaba buscandola como loco.

- Jasper no te acuerdas que ayer vine a tu cuarto y te pedí prestada tu laptop yo la tengo - enserio yo te la di ayer ? - si no te acuerdas - no debí de haber estado dormido.

- Estas muy distraido hermanito - si lo se me siento un poco ansioso como si algo importante estuviera a punto de pasar pero nose que es , bueno debo estar imaginando , vamos a bajar - ok.

Algo importante que podría ser si solo ibamos a ir al internado no es para tanto bueno como dijo no debe ser nada.

Bueno ya habíamos llegado al internado guau era muy grande a decir verdad nose compara en nada cuando era colegio baje del carro con mi hermano y saqué mis maletas , habían un monton de autos estacionados con chicos bajando sus cosas.

- Bueno hija ya nos tenemos que ir porque tengo que llegar temprano a mi trabajo - si lose adiós, nos vemos el fin de semana.

- Cuidense los dos y Jasper controla a tu hermana porque ya sabes como se pone cuando se molesta - dijo mi mamá y se comenzaron a reir los dos.

- Si gracias por sus burlas pero no es cierto no me molesto mucho solo lo suficinete - enserio? no te acuerdas la vista que dimos hace unas semanas casi te comes vivo al pobre muchacho.

- Ya mamá no quiero recordar eso que me voy a molestar ya nos vamos - hijos esperen tomen - dijo mi padre y nos tendió un papel.

- Que es esto - dijo Jasper.

- Es una factura lo entregan en secretaría para que les entreguen sus uniformes - perdón dijo UNIFORME mi padre sabe cuanto odio los uniformes.

- Perdón papi dijiste uniformes pensé que iba a ser como cuando era colegio que era con ropa de calle - si hija pero si te lo decía en la casa te ibas a molestar.

- Ya bueno no quiero seguir discutiendo ya me voy a recoger mi ``uniforme´´ - hay un horrendo uniforme como no me lo habían dicho , odio los uniformes son tan comunes.

Caminé con mi hermano hasta secretaría y le di el tiket y me entregó los uniformes ni siquiera los vi , tambien nos entrego un folder a cada uno donde estaba todo lo necesario para ubicarnos en la escuela aparte de otros datos importantes sobre el colegio , ahí tambien estaba la llave de nuestra habitacion asignada a mi me toco la 83.

Jasper me dijo que me acompañaría hasta la puerta de mi habitación , luego se iría a su respestivo cuarto, que según decía el mapa su edificio quedaba al frente del mio así que no estariamos tan lejos uno del otro.

Mientra iba rumbo a mi cuarto con Jasper vi algo que me dejo helada, en unas de las bancas del cerca de unos árboles estaba un chico rubio besando a una chica , ese chico era Royce King mi ex novio había terminado con el al finalizar el año pero no en muy buenos terminos que digamos, rayos como no supuse que el estaría aquí su padre es dueño del banco que ayuda al colegio. Me tense y Jasper lo notó.

- Rose que tienes ?

- Jasper ese que esta ahí no es Royce King ? - _diablos rosalie claro que es que pregunta mas tonta._

- Ah si el es no era tu novio ? - _que pregunta jasper sabes que terminamos._

- Era Jasper ya no - dije molesta - Jasper no dejes que me vea - dije volteandome para darle la espalda a Royce.

- Rose ya se lo que te hizo pero si no vamos ahorita a nuestros cuartos no vamos a tener tiempo para alistarnos , para ir al auditorio - maldición tenía razón pero no me importa llegaría tarde.

- No me importa no quiero que me vea.

- Rose - dijo jasper.

- K ? - conteste molesta.

- Ya se fueron - no te creo - si quieres voletea - _fuí girando mi cabeza poco a poco y efectivamente ya no estaban gracias Dios de la que me salve._

- Ya sabía yo que no te podrías quedar mucho tiempo de espaldas - dijo Jasper mientras avanzaba y reía eso me olía a reto y no lo iba a dejar pasar.

- Así - dije arqueando una ceja - Cuanto te apuesto a que llego a esa pileta de espaldas sin que me caiga.

- No vas a poder Rose, lo mas probable es que alguien te empuje y te caigas al suelo - claro como si alguien se atreviera a botarme pensé.

- Que Jasper tienes miedo de perder ? - dije con fingida angustia .

- De acuerdo tu lo pediste apostamos 10 dolares Rosalie. - trato dije estrechando su mano.

Comense a caminar, no creo que me pase nada tonto Jasper quien se atrevería a botar a una chica tan hermosa como yo , seguí caminando estaba segura de que estaba cerca podía escuchar el agua de la pileta mas fuerte , cuando viera el piso blanco significaba que había llegado , miré a Jasper para ver su cara cuando ganara pero lo vi mirando a un costado asombrado que raro , no le di importancia y seguí caminando cuando miro al alguien correr muy rápido delante mio seguido de eso escuche que alguien grito cuidado, no tuve ni tiempo de moverme lo siguiente que supe es que alguien me había empujado y estaba dentro de la pileta con un chico .

- QUIEN ES EL IDIOTA QUE ME HIZO ESTO - no puedo creerlo quien se había atrevido a botarne asi porque si a la pileta me las iba a pagar muy caro el que ubiera sido.

- Lo siento no fué mi intención ven te ayudo soy Emmet y tu ? - dijo mientras me ayudaba a pararme ni siquiera tuve tiempo de mirarle a la cara solo estaba preocupada por mi ropa , bueno despues de escuchar su voz sonaba arrepentido .

- Esta bien te disculpo soy Rosalie - dije mientras me agreglaba la ropa que estaba mojada , cuando porfin pude subir la mirada y agreglarme el pelo para verlo me quedé en shock.

- TU ? - dijimos los dos señalandonos.

- Que haces aquí - dije furiosa acaso me estaba siguiendo ?.

- Lo mismo te pregunto yo

- Yo te pregunte primero - iba a decir algo pero finalmente dijo touché - Maldición ganaste - dijo asiendo un puchero muy infantil pero se veía lindo , que acabas de decir Rosalie Alexis Hale ? , pero una parte de mi no se resistía mirar su camiseta mojada dandome una perfecta vista de sus múculos, la otra vez con traje no lo puede ver bien , Rosalie ya estas alucinando, despues su voz me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

- Que no puedes dejar de mirarme, admito que soy demasiado para tus ojos pero guau mujer me comes con la mirada , no te preocupes despues te mando una foto mía barbie - dijo mientras sonreía , diablos tenía que tener una sonrisa tan linda me encantaba la gente con hollos en las mejillas y el las tenía diablos.

- Ya quisieras mastodonte - dije arrogante - ahora respondeme de una vez que haces aquí ?.

- OH cierto , bueno pues te cuento que por tu culpa despues de esa peleita papá decidió mandarme aquí muchas gracias barbie - contestó , bueno no se veía feliz bien hecho quien le manda a essuciarme toda de ponche fuí la verguenza de la noche, despues dijo - ahora tu dime que haces aquí, que te morías por mi y me seguiste ? - dijo imitando una escena romántica.

- Claro que no idiota , mi papá es uno de los socios mayoritarios del Wonderful High School y yo como su hija debo venir aquí estudié aquí desde que era niña.

- Rosalie vamos a tu cuarto a que te seques acuerdate de la reunion falta pocos minutos - ni siquiera me haía dado cuentade Jasper.

- Hola - saludo jasper - Hola amigo, cierto me tengo que ir yo tambien adios - y salió corriendo con un monton de maletas.

Jasper me ayudo a salir y me dijo al oído gané. maldición había olvidado la apuesta y perdí por la culpa del tal Emmet ese .

Jasper no pudo dejarme en la puerta de mi cuarto porque se la hacía tarde así que solo me dejo afuera de mi edificio y salió corriendo al edificio del frente.

Cuando llegué a mi cuarto abrí la puerta y me encontré a dos chicas discutiendo una era bajita con la piel blanca los ojos grises y el pelo negro corto con algunas puntas apuntado a diferentes lados se veía muy cool venía vestida con unos zapatos de tacos azules , un sueter gris con el cuello alto, una falda jean arriba de la rodilla y una flor azul en la cabeza, la miré bien era la hermana de Emmet la pequeña que le gritó a Jasper debí imaginarme que ella estaría aquí pero no en mi mismo cuarto , la otra era un poco mas alta , tambien era blanca pero tenía los ojos cafes casi negros, su pelo era castaño le llegaba hasta lamitad de su espalda con ligeras ondas tambien tenía un cerquillo que cubría toda su frente , iba vestida con unas zapatillas negras, un pantalón pitillo gris encima del pantalón llevaba unas medias calentador moradas de peluche ( son esas medias que no tiene para meter el pie) con un polo manga larga rayado morado con negro y unos guantes sin dedos negros.

Cuando entré las dos dejaron de discutir y me miraron las mas pequeña se acercó a mi con una sonrisa y me abrazó.

- Hola soy Alice Cullen y ella es Isabella Swan - dijo la pequeña sonriendo, el nombre Swan me suena conocido, mientras la otra castaña se acercó y me dijo dime solo Bella.

- No se porque si Isabella es bonito - se quejó la pequeña.

- Alice ya te dije que no me gusta que me digan así solo Bella - se quejó la castaña.

- Bueno... tu debes ser Rosalie Hale , nosotras somos tus compañeras de cuarto - dijo Alice sonriendo , mientras la Bella tambien sonreía .

- Un momento tu no eres la chica rubia a la que mi hermano bañó en ponche en la fiesta.

- Si - guau Emmet se va a morir cuando te vea.

- De hecho ya me vió y lamentablemente no se murió - Bella sonrió ante mi comentario.

- Se puede saber porque estaban peleando - pregunte mientras acomodaba mis cosas y miraba mi cama .

- Alice se estaba quejando porque piensa que el uiforme es horrendo , y deberían arrestar al que lo hizo , y piensa hacerle unos ``ligeros´´ retoques- contesto bella.

- Pero es cierto Rosalie , y tu deberías saberlo Bella ya que tu madre es una de las diseñadoras mas importantes - lo sabía por eso su nombre me sonaba conocido ella es la hija de la famosa diseñadora Renné Swan, soy fan de su línea de ropa de hecho el conjunto que llevo es un autentico Swan.

- Alice ya te dije que me da igual el uniforme, es solo un uniforme - dijo Bella encogiendo los hombros.

- No es solo un uniforme Bella es lo que usaremos el resto de los años que nos quedan así. - dijo Alice.

- Bueno en realidad todavía no e visto el uniforme voy a verlo - dije mientras habria el cierre de la bolsa.

Bueno no era tan malo, pero tampoco era hermoso tiene una camisa azul cielo manga larga , la falda era marrón con un cinturon negro , las medias eran marrones con una raya del color de la camisa , había un saco marrón y una bufanda que se amarraba en el cuello con un broche de la insignia del colegio de color marron y el broche azul.

- Alice no es tan malo , eso que yo nunca e usado uniforme - vez por que tu nunca haz usado uniforme yo sí aunque claro me dejaron cambiarlo.

- Como sea bonito o no voy a cambiarme para la reunión - dijo Bella mientras subia por unas escaleras a un pequeño segundo piso , cuando estaba arriba desde el balcon dijo - oigan chicas tenemos un pequeño baño para cada una creo que no tendremos que turnarnos - que bien siquiera vamos a tener un poco de privacidad .

- Bueno voy a cambiarme - dije mientras subía seguida de una Alice triste.

Mis compañeras no eran tan malas como pensaba eran muy cheveres me iba a llevar bien con ellas, y creo que me iba a divertir mucho con Alice eso me hace recordar a que Emmet me esta debiendo varias ya me encargaré como cobrarmelas nadie humilla a Rosalie Hale de eso estaba segura.

**BELLA POV**

Maldicion, nose como acepte que mamá me llevara a este maldito internado , como ,que como acepaste Bella tu mamá te rogó por mas de un mes para que fueras y tu papá no dejó de darte sermones sobre como iba ser tu vida si estabas ahí, hasta que decidiste ir para que no te siguieran molestando.

Soy Isabella pero prefieron que me digan Bella tengo 16 años y mi mamá es una de las mas grandes diseñadoras del mundo y mi padre administra la empresa que lleva el nombre de mi papá ellos dos hacen un equipo perfecto aunque no aguanto cuando mi madre se pone a pelear conmigo por mi vestimenta , a mi me gusta vestirme así y me siento bien.

Aun recuerdo todo lo que insistió para hacerme mi quinceañero y terminé negando hacerme una fiesta en vez de eso les pedí un viaje a Canadá y me lo dieron aunque mamá quedó un poco desilucionada porque ella quería hacerme la fiesta que no pudo tener , bueno siquiera ahora que iba al colegio la iba a alegrar en algo. Me daba pena dejar mi otra escuela y a mi mejor amigo Jacob pero que iba a hacer. Bueno creo que ya llegué. Es muy bonito el colegio y grande había mucha gente por todos lados , menos mal que me puse unos lentes negros y una gorra negra para evitar la gente, baje del carro y mi papá insistió en acompañarme pero yo le dije que no que podía sola con mis cosas el me acompañó hasta la dirección para comprar el uniforme y después se fué.

Cuanto me arrepentía no haber hecho caso a mi papá estas maletas pesaban mucho , no sabía que llevaba tantas cosas , bueno en fin faltaba poco para llegar a mi edificio estaba a punto de cruzar al frente para ir a mi edificio , cuando un chico que iba corriendo me empujó y botó todas mis maletas al suelo al chico tambien se le cayeron sus cosas.

- Lo siento no fue mi intención iba distraido - se disculpo el chico ayudandome a levantar mis cosas.

- No te preocupes tambien fué mi culpa no te ví - dije mientras el alzó la mirada y me encontré con el par de ojos verdes mas hermosos que había visto en toda mi vida con un hermoso cabello cobriso despeinado pero que a la vez se veía muy bien, ese chico si que era guapo debía de ser algunos de esos modelos con los que trabajaba mamá igual de arrogante seguro.

- No crees que tus maletas pesan mucho para ti ? - dijo con una sonrisa torcida , mientras recogía mis maletas.

- No estan bien ademas ya estoy llegando - segura que estas bien ? - dijo levantando una ceja.

- Si no te preocupes yo puedo solo estan un poco pesadas, solo tengo que subir dos pisos y hay ascensor.

- Pero igual te voy a ayudar igual este es mi edificio y queda cerca - dijo el muchacho rayos que terco era .

- Bueno se que vas a seguir insistiendo así que de acuerdo.

- ok - dijo riendóse , se veía tan lindo cuando sonreía.

Me acompañó hasta mi puerta y me dijo que se tenía que ir rápido , yo le agradecí por llevar mis cosas y se fué corriendo de nuevo.

Cuando entré en mi habitacion había tres camas , lo cual significaba compañeras , tenía también un pequeño segundo piso donde se encontraban los baños algunos closet como los de el piso inferior, en el piso de abajo estaban las camas con tocadores por cada cama , era muy lindo a decir verdad pensé que iba a ser peor. Estaba acomodando mis cosas cuando entró una chica bajita, blanca de cabello negro corto con unos ojos grises. Entró con una sonrisa en su rostro y me dijo .

- Hola soy Alice Cullen - dijo abalanzandose sobre mi a abrazarme.

- Hola yo soy Isabella Swan pero sólo dime Bella .

- Mucho gusto Bella pero la verdad yo prefiero Isabella es mas bonito.

- Supongo que seremos compañeras de habitación

- Sí - dijo dando brinquitos - vamos a ser las mejores amigas - esta chica está loca nisiquiera me conoce.

- Un momento tu no eres Isabella Swan la hija de Renné Swan la famosa diseñadora - genial acaso todo el mundo tendría que rocordarmelo.

- si soy yo - ella pego un gritito que casi me deja sorda, mientras saltaba aplaudiendo.

- Yo soy una de las mas grandes fans de tu mamá cuando cresca quiero ser como ella y tener una línea de ropa tan exitosa como ella.

- Me alegro la haré saber que encontré una fan de ella - cuando dije eso ella comenzó a saltar de emoción y yo me reí de ella despues se puso sería con sus dos manos en la cadera y con expresion pensativa.

- Sabes como es el uniforme ?- no lo e visto- vamos a verlo - me jaló hasta su cama y habrió la bolsa con el uniforme no me parecía tan malo - bueno no estan malo.

- Que no es tan malo ? claro que es malo no me gusta Bella , voy a cambiarlo - va a cambiar el uniforme ? esta loca.

- Alice creo que no deberías hacerlo.

- Por que no ya lo e hecho en otros colegios ? - se quejó.

- Porqué este colegio parece mas estricto y te pueden sancionar o yo que se.

- No me importa voy por unas tijeras - no Alice dije cogiendola de un brazo - siquiera espera un poco para que le preguntes al director .

- Pero así no puedo ir al auditoria - pero todos van a estar vestidos así Alice - pero yo no quiero - dijo haciendo un puchero.

En ese momento entró una chica a nuestro dormitorio debe de ser nuestra última compañera de cuarto venía todo empapada estab completamente mojada, se veía furiosa Alice la miro y hizo lo mismo que conmigo la abrazó y la saludo yo no haría eso si fuera Alice se veía furiosa.

Alice nos presentó y ella nos dijo su nombre era Rosalie Hale y al parecer ella con Alice ya se habian conocido en una fiesta, se veía que con su hermano no se había llevado muy bien , para decirle que se hubiera muerto pero reí por su comentario que le habría hecho ese chico.

Nos preguntó porque estabamos peleando y yo le contesté la chica tambien pensaba que no estaban tan mal, nose porque Alice hacía tanto escándalo se parecía tanto a mamá, bueno las dos compartían su gusto por la ropa.

Ya me estaba hartando de los comentarios de Alice así que les dije que ya me iba a ir a cambiar subí con mi ropa al baño y me di cuenta de que habían tres baños , les dije a las chicas y creo que tambien se pusieron felices como yo digo, tendría sequiera un poco de privacidad no era tan malo como pensaba. Cuando me cambié baje , las chicas tambien ya estaban cambiadas , y como dijo Alice había modificado el uniforme, se había puesto un pañuelo mas bonito y colorido en el cuello y el broche lo había cambiado por el de una mariposa plateada se veía muy bien, el sacó lo había vuelto mas pequeño parecía un chaleco con las mangas largas y corto hasta la cintura, nose como en tan poco tiempo lo había cosido, llevaba unos zapatos de taco marrones y una tiara de princesa en el pelo plateada.

- Que es eso Alice ?- dije señalando su uniforme.

- Mi uniforme te gusta - dijo mientras modelaba y sonreía mire a Rosalie con una ceja levantada.

- La intenté detener pero no quizó.

- Como hiciste el saco Alice?

- Se cocer algunas de mis ropas yo las hago y tuve que hacer algo rápido con esto y salió este hermoso saco es mi orgullo - dijo mientras se secaba una lágrima fingida - Rosalie rodo sus ojos y yo reí.

- Bueno princesa Alice ya hay que irnos que ni siquiera se dónde queda el auditorio.

- Yo si sé lo pasé cuando vine con mi hermano - dijo Rose no sabía que tenía un hermano.

Bueno si ya vámonos dijismos mientras salíamos del cuarto , y todas las demás chicas del pasillo miraban a Alice que verguenza, salí casi corriendo de ahí con Rose mientras Alice reía y caminaba con gracia parecía un pequeño duendecito me caía muy bien Alice creo que como ella decía ibamos a ser mejores amigas.

**Hola chicos hasta aquí mi historia la ubiera escribido mas antes pero no me dio tiempo porque e estado muy ocupada con examenes y tareas del colegio jajaj bueno ya apareció Bella , pobre Rose será que siempre que se encuentra con Emmet le tiene que pasar algo ? . Quiero aclarar que Edward tiene 16 Bella 16, Alice 15, Emmet 17, Rosalie y Jasper 16.**

**En mi perfil esta el link para que vean masomenos el uniforme del colegio, y los vestidos de Tanya y Rosalie en la fiesta bueno me despido * PaOla* XD**


	4. Conocidos

**CONOCIDOS**

**Alice PoV**

Nuestros padres ya nos habían dejado en el internado , y en cuanto mis hermanos se dieron cuenta que iban a estar en la misma habitación comenzaron a discutir.

- Yo soy el mayor por eso tengo que escoger primero la cama - _dijo Emmet ._

- Si pero yo soy mas inteligente que tu , y no repetí un grado - _respondió Edward._

- Oye , eso no tiene nada que ver además la profe me tenía cólera .

- Si claro , lo que digas Emmet.

- Chicos ya basta no peleen , mejor que tal , si el que llega primero escoge la cama - _dije para que dejaran de discutir._

- De acuerdo , pero que Eddie no haga trampa.

- Emmet - si - Edward ya se fue - Diablos , te dije que iba a hacer trampa adiós Alice , nos vemos - _en cuanto terminó decir eso se fue corriendo con un montón de maletas , bien teniendo dos hermanos hombres para que me ayuden con mis maletas deciden irse sin ayudarme que buenos , iba a recoger mis maletas cuando me di cuenta que me faltaban dos maletas , maldición Emmet se llevó mis maletas podría ser mas tonto ? ahora tendría que ir hasta su cuarto para pedírselas._

Estaba caminando tranquila , hasta que llegué a su edificio , bueno menos mal que estaba cerca del mío así no tendría que caminar mucho , me acerqué y subí hasta la habitación de mis hermanos que era la 47 , me paré en frente de la puerta dónde decía los nombres de los chicos de la habitación eran 3 decía , Emmet Cullen , Edward Cullen y Jasper Hale , el último nombre me sonaba conocido , no creo que sea él seguro es otro Jasper Hale , _si claro Alice como tu digas , _abrí la puerta y me encontré con un sonriente Edward echado en una de las camas.

- Y Emmet - _pregunté._

- No lose todavía no a llegado , y eso que me demoré en llegar .

- Y ese me demoré en llegar tiene que ver con esa sonrisa ? - _que creía que yo Alice Cullen iba a dejar pasar ese detalle claro que no._

- Claro que no , es que cuando vine me tropecé con una chica , y era tan graciosa se veía tan frágil cargando todas esas maletas.

- Umm, así que graciosa - _dije mientras me sentaba en su cama._

- Porque ese Umm.

- Porque te gusta esa chica.

- Claro que no Alice que piensas , si la acabo de conocer deja de decir tonterías - _si claro como no , a mi no me engañaba esa sonrisita era diferente , era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír así y eso significa amor._

- Si lo que digas Edward , no mas no engañes a la pobre de Tania - _siempre lo molestaba con eso desde la fiesta , eso siempre lo hacía enojar._

- Alice , ya deja de molestar mejor dime para que viniste a buscar a Emmet.

- Ah claro , el tonto se fue con mis maletas , cuando salió corriendo , cuando lo veas le dices que me mande mis maletas a mi habitación que está al frente es la 83 , nos vemos hermanito adiós.

Cuando salí y entre a mi habitación , me encontré con una chica que se llama Bella , y es la hija de la famosa diseñadora René Swan , la chica me agradó mucho tenía el presentimiento que íbamos a ser mejores amigas , estaba discutiendo con ella sobre el uniforme cuando entró a la habitación una chica rubia que suponía que iba a ser nuestra compañera de cuarto , me di cuenta que estaba mojada cuando corrí a abrazarla , cuando la vi bien era la chica de la fiesta , la que Emmet había ensuciado con ponche cuando me lo quería tirar a mí , no sabía que la chica estudiaba aquí , eso significa que también debe de estar su hermano bueno mis sospechas ya estaban comprobadas , porque a mi , bueno el colegio es muy grande sería muy mala suerte si me lo encontraba aquí , me fui a cambiar claro no sin antes darle el toque Alice a mi uniforme , cuando las chicas estuvieron listas salimos , me di cuenta de que todas la chicas me miraban , seguro sentían envidia de mi uniforme no importa , cuando ya habíamos bajado me di cuenta de que me faltaba mi celular les dije a las chicas que me esperaran y subí a traerlo .

Pensé que lo había dejado en la cama , pero no estaba , seguro se habría caído me agache a recogerlo debajo de la cama seguro se me había caído.

Cuando me agaché , vi que alguien entraba quien sería seguro Rose o Bella pero eran unos zapatos de hombre quien sería , venia con una maletas y eran las mías seguro sería Emmet , me moví para salir , pero cuando lo hice mi cabeza chocó con la cama .

- Au , mi cabeza - _grité mientras salía y me sobaba la cabeza._

- Estas bien - _dijo el chico mientras se acercaba , pero por su voz no parecía Emmet , cuando lo vi bien era Jasper , pero que hacía aquí encima con mis maletas seguro el flojo de Emmet lo mandó a que me las trajera , y justo yo aquí con la cabeza golpeada seguro me iba a salir un chinchón ._

- Claro que no, me golpeé la cabeza como quieres que este - _dije molesta mientras me sobaba la cabeza._

- Lo siento pero no me grites yo no te hice nada , que hacías abajo de la cama ?

- Es que se me cayó mi celular cuando me agache a recogerlo vi que alguien entraba y como vi mis maletas , me levanté rápido y me golpeé la cabeza - _el frunció la boca para evitar que saliera una risita pero yo la noté no soy tonta._

- No te rías de mí , puedo tener algo sería no sabes todo lo que se puede generar por un golpe en la cabeza y me duele mucho que tal si me quedo igual de tonta que tu .

- Oye ,_suspiro - _bien , donde te duele - _dijo , mientras tocaba mi cabeza , sentí un escalofrío cuando tocó mi cabeza._

- Au , ahí - _dije mientras le tiraba un manotazo en su pecho._

- Au , a mi también me dolió eso - entonces , no me hubieras hecho doler - _le dije mientras hacía un puchero y cruzaba mis brazos sobre mi pecho._

- Ya , bueno yo sólo vine a darte tus maletas y recoger mi laptop , donde es la cama de mi hermana - esa - _dije señalando la cama de Rose._

- Bueno ya la encontré - deberíamos irnos ya me deben estar esperando las chicas.

- OK vamos , pero creo que tienes un chinchon en la cabeza.

- Qué dónde - _corrí al espejo pero no veía nada._

- jaja , era mentira , eres graciosa - _ahora era su payasa personal . bufé - _mejor vámonos.

Cuando bajamos , ya no estaban Rose ni Bella.

- Dónde , están las chicas ? - no lo se seguro se fueron solas.

- Hay y ahora como me voy nose donde queda el auditorio , por eso iba a ir con Rose.

- No te preocupes , yo también sé donde queda el auditorio - _que se creía , yo no me iba a ir con el._

- Claro y tu crees que me voy a ir con alguien que se burla de mí - Bueno si no quieres ir conmigo , te vas sola - _dijo mientras se iba , que me iba a dejar sola no yo no se irme , pero no le iba a rogar._

- Jasper - que , _volteo a mirarme_ - espérame , me voy contigo - esta bien , vámonos señorita.

_Mientras íbamos caminando , hasta llegar comenzamos a conversar , ya que el camino estaba algo tenso._

- Jasper ? - si ? - cuantos años tienes ?.

- 16 y tu ? - 15 , tu hermana y tu se parecen mucho sabías .

- Sí , por eso somos gemelos - ah , no sabía debe ser lindo tener un gemelo - si , con Rose somos muy unidos.

- Me gustaría decir lo mismo , pero con mis hermanos somos algo diferente , comenzando por el tonto de Emmet y el melancólico perfecto de Edward.

- Si , tienes razón ya conocí a Emmet es un tonto - _los dos comenzamos a reír , no creí que Jasper fuera tan agradable._

- Bueno, ahí esta el auditorio vamos - ok

Los dos entramos juntos riéndonos, cuando vi a Rose sentada en una de las sillas con Bella , Rose me miraba algo asombrada , será porque venía riendo con su hermano después de la pelea en la fiesta , creo que me estaba llevando mejor con Jasper , ella debería hacer lo mismo en cuanto se encuentre con Emmet , Bella me hizo una seña para que me sentará con ellas.

- Bueno voy a sentarme con las chicas - _dije con algo de pena ?._

- Jassy ven, te guarde sitio - _gritó una chica, desde una esquina, era blanca de pelo negro lacio largo hasta su espalda, porqué le decía Jassy será algo de el, hay Alice a ti que te importa._

- Bueno yo también me voy a sentar, me están llamando - es una linda chica quien es?

- Mi enamorada,_ dijo en un tono casi inaudible _- _ah así que era su enamorada, me quería morir pero porque me importa apenas lo conozco a mi no me importa, pero porque me siento mal._

- ah OK, es muy linda ya me voy adiós - _y salí casi corriendo donde Rose y Bella, escuché que alguien de atrás grito fuerte mi nombre, cuando voltee era Emmet haciéndome señas desde atrás, gritó tan fuerte que casi todos voltearon a verlo, pobre Edward que estaba a su costado estaba tan avergonzado. Articulé un hola para que la gente no me escuchara y lo saludé. En eso escuche alguien que se aclaraba la garganta en el escenario._

Bienvenidos alumnos, les saluda la secretaria del colegio Susana Ríos, y le doy el pase a nuestro amado director, denle un fuerte aplauso por favor - en ese momento apareció el director y todos se pararon y aplaudieron.

Muchas gracias alumnos, no es para tanto yo soy su director Aro Volturi y como lo dijo mi secretaria les doy la bienvenida al Wonderful High School, este nuevo colegio que está para servirles y ayudarles a ustedes en todos sus pasos en la vida, hasta que terminen hechos todos unos caballeros y señoritas rindiéndole honor como es debido a esta honorable institución que hoy los acoge como es debido...

- Hay ni se preocupen en escucharlo siempre hace este tipo de charlas horrendas todos los comienzos de año , casi nadie lo escucha es muy aburrido , y dura como dos horas - _nos dijo Rose a mí y a Bella , cuando voltee a mi alrededor vi que la mayoría estaba que se quedaba dormida , otros tenían los audífonos puestos , Emmet estaba lanzándoles papelitos a la gente y cuando volteaban simulaba que el no había sido , ahora sé quien me tiró un papel hace rato , Edward que estaba a su costado con los brazos lo miraba y rodaba los ojos , no me pude resistir y miré al lado de Jasper , me sorprendí cuando vi. que el también me estaba mirando , cuando lo miré giro su vista al frente , mientras su ``enamoradita´´ le hablaba el no parecía notarlo quizás estaba imaginando , pero se veía incómodo._

_Decidí no seguir torturándome, mejor escuché al director con su discurso._

Bueno alumnos, ahora les informo que por ser el primer día pueden conocer el colegio porque no va a haber clases, porque también es la inauguración tienen hasta la 6:00 de la tarde para recoger su horario de clases, ahora si mis queridísimos alumnos con mucho pesar me despido de ustedes, ya se pueden retirar - _en ese momento todo el auditorio quedó vacío mas rápido, todos salieron disparados yo también me paré con Rose y Bella._

- Por fin terminó, ya se me estaban durmiendo mis pompis - _dijo Rose mientras se paraba._

**Bella PoV**

Ya había terminado el discurso del director y estábamos paseando con las chicas por los alrededores del colegio para conocerlo, cuando me empezó a gruñir la barriga y me acordé que no había desayunado.

- Chicas que les parece si vamos a buscar la cafetería me muero de hambre, me levanté tarde y no tuve tiempo de desayunar.

- Esta bien vamos, de paso compró una bebida que me muero de sed - _entonces caminamos las tres y me compré un triple con un jugo de fresa , Alice pidió un jugo de naranja , nos fuimos a sentar en unas de las mesas cerca a la ventana._

- Chicas que les parece si les presento a mis hermanos, bueno Rose ya conoce a Emmet mas que bien, pero no conoces a Eddie y tu Bella no conoces a ninguno los voy a llamar - _dijo Alice emocionada mientras iba corriendo hacia una mesa, no le preste mucha atención y seguí comiendo._

- Bella por tu bien te recomiendo, que no te hables mucho con Emmet el hermano de Alice es una persona muy desagradable es un cretino. -_dijo furiosa Rosalie._

- Acaso lo conoces Rose? - si por eso te lo digo, no te acuerdas que en el auditorio te conté del chico que me tiró a la pileta era ese Emmet - _dije molesta Rosalie._

- Chicas ya vine conozcan a Emmet y Edward , mis hermanitos lindos - _cuando levante la vista , me encontré de nuevo con ese par de esmeraldas hermosas ese chico era el hermano de Alice , el que me había tirado mis maletas , el también puso cara de asombro , el otro hermano era alto ,musculoso de pelo rizado, corto y negro traía el uniforme de colegio algo desordenado , la camisa azul afuera , la corbata estirada , se veía sonriente tenía el mismo color de ojos que Alice , me pregunto Edward a quien habrá salido con ojos verdes el traía el pantalón marrón con la correa negra , su camisa celeste un poco afuera del pantalón , la corbata marrón un poco suelta con el saco marrón remangado con la camisa , se veía muy bien._

- Chicos ellas son Bella y Rosalie mis compañeras de cuarto - _dijo señalándonos a cada una al decir nuestros nombres._

- Un gusto conocerlas chicas, yo soy Edward - _dijo el hermoso chico de ojos verdes , presentándose , así que se llamaba Edward hasta tenía nombre de modelo arrogante , seguro lo único que le importa es conquistar chicas._

- Bueno yo soy Emmet, y me encantaría decir lo mismo que Edward pero sólo es un gusto conocerte a ti Bella - _dijo Emmet sonriendo, me hizo reír tan mal se llevaba con Rose , los dos se sentaron en la mesa circular quedado Alice seguido de Emmet , Edward , yo y Rosalie._

- Bueno déjame decirte que a mi tampoco me agrada mucho tu presencia cavernícola. - Barbie - que me has dicho? - lo que oíste, Barbie - _volvió a repetir Emmet, ese chico si que le gustaba sacar de sus casillas a Rose._

- Hay idota no sabes respetar a una dama - así yo solo veo a dos, y que yo sepa las e tratado muy bien verdad Bella - _dijo Emmet inocentemente, mientras Edward y Alice reían con las escena._

En eso un chico rubio se acercó y todos lo saludaron se parecía mucho a Rosalie.

- Bella, yo también te quiero presentar a mi hermano gemelo Jasper , Jasper ella es Bella - mucho gusto - _dijo el muchacho y se fue a sentar entre Rosalie y Alice , esta última se veía algo incómoda al igual que Jasper al estar cerca , hasta podría decir que los dos estaban nerviosos , Alice nerviosa , se veía tan hiperactiva que casi no lo podía creer ahí pasa algo raro. En eso el chico de mi costado me empezó a hablar._

- Hola, así que te llamas Bella - _Edward me estaba hablando._

- Sí, tu eres Edward no pensé que fueras el hermano de Alice - Y yo no pensé que fueras la compañera de mi hermana, me compadezco de ti.

- Te compadeces? , tan malo es convivir con tu hermana? - mmm... lo malo no es convivir, si no salir con ella, sobre todo si es de compras.

- No creo que sea tan malo - Bueno imagínate, estar comprando en un centro comercial hasta que las tiendas se cierren - _que tan adicta, a las compras era, se parecía tanto a mi mamá esas dos iban a ser buenas amigas, espero que nunca me lleve de compras con ella._

- enserio? - _pregunté asombrada - _si, imagínate a Alice cargando un montón de bolsas, no me sorprendería si vemos pronto a esa duendecillo con músculos - _tenía razón Alice se parecía a un pequeño duendecillo, nos comenzamos a reír los dos por su comentario, creo que en la mesa nos escucharon porque nos miraron._

- De que hablan tanto y se ríen Bella - _preguntó Alice, no le iba a decir lo que me dijo Edward de ella._

- No nada importante Alice - Pareciera, como si se conocieran, Edward tu la conoces y no me habías dicho nada - _reprendió Alice a su hermano._

- No Alice, ella es la chica que te conté me tropecé cuando llegaba, pero no sabía su nombre, tampoco sabía que era tu compañera - _el le había contado de mí a Alice .Alice estaba sonriente._

- Enserio, tu eres la chica Bella - si supongo que sí - _ella dijo mmm...OK y le dio una mirada cómplice a Edward y el rodó los ojos, porque será._

- Parece, que todos los hermanos Cullen les gusta estar arrollando, como camiones a las chicas -_ dijo Rose.- _bueno Jasper que tal te fue con tu noviecita María - _dijo Rose, con desprecio acaso no quería a la enamorada de Jasper._

- Bien como siempre Rose - nose como soportas su vocecita chillona, hola Jassy te guarde sitio, Rosalie_ comenzó a imitar su voz y todos en la mesa comenzaron a reírse hasta Jasper no debería defender a su enamorada._

- Ya basta Rosalie cambiemos de tema - esta bien, donde está María no deberías estar con ella, a ya se escapaste de nuevo de ella - _parecía que a Rosalie no le agradaba María, tiene razón que hacía Jasper acá no debería estar con María._

- Rose, empezó_ a regañar Jasper _- de acuerdo cambiemos de tema, no hay que darle mucha fama a esa tipita, dónde está Alice? - _cierto no me había dado cuenta que Alice ya no estaba._

- Se acaba de parar, dijo algo de una falda - _respondió Emmet._

- Bueno que les parece si vamos a recoger nuestro horario y le decimos a Alice que nos encuentre ahí - _dije y todos aceptaron y se pararon de la mesa mientras le enviaba un mensaje a Alice, estábamos caminando cuando una chica llamó a Jasper pero le dijo Jassy, supongo que esa debería ser María, Jasper se despidió y se fue a regañadientes, pareciera que no le agradara pero entonces porque estaba con ella._

Llegamos a la secretaría y todos recogieron sus horarios, había bastantes chicos ahí.

- A que grado vas Bella -_me preguntó Edward._

- A cuarto, se suponía que estaba en quinto, pero en este colegio los años son raros hay hasta sexto año ahora voy a tener que estar mas tiempo en esta escuela y tu en que grado vas? -_le pregunté._

- También en cuarto - cuantos años tienes - 16 y tu? - también 16, y tu hermana cuantos años tiene?

- Ella tiene 15, pero va en mi mismo grado porque mamá la adelantó un grado para que valla al colegio conmigo y la protegiera como su hermano mayor pero en realidad es una tortura - _me reí ante su comentario así que Alice tenía 15._

- Y Emmet? - hablaban de mí a mis espaldas que mal chicos - _en ese momento apareció Emmet entre los dos con una hamburguesa._

- Emmet de dónde sacaste esa hamburguesa no te la vi al salir de la cafetería - _dijo Edward - _bueno...digamos que... me comenzó a dar hambre y la secretaría venía con una hamburguesa sonó el teléfono y se descuido , y la hamburguesa comenzó a decir mi nombre enserio chicos ella quería que yo la comiera no ella y aquí estoy cumpliendo su voluntad , sigan hablando - _dijo mientras se metía la hamburguesa en la boca , me daba tanta risa se veía que era muy revoltoso , parecía el hermano que nunca había tenido._

- Bueno como te seguía contando Emmet tiene 17 y es el mayor aunque no lo parece porque es muy inmaduro - _Emmet comenzó a quejarse diciendo unas cosas con la boca llena que ni se le entendía - _y iba un grado mas que nosotros hasta el año pasado que decide reprobar la mayoría de las materias y repitió un grado ahora va con nosotros _- Emmet nos hizo un alto con la mano, mientras pasaba la comida y dijo._

- Edward ya te dijo que no era mi culpa, lo que pasa que los profesores no me tenían paciencia ni sentido del humor, si a alguien tienen que gritar es a ellos.

- Emmet, te suspendieron cinco veces en un año - pero por las puras - _buen los tres hermanitos iban a estar en mi mismo grado._

- Ya sabía yo que era un retrasado - _dijo Rosalie. Emmet le iba a contestar cuando la secretaria comenzó a decir quien había visto su hamburguesa Emmet salió corriendo y todos le seguimos disimuladamente._

- NO creo que se de cuenta que fui yo - _dijo Emmet mientras se comía el último bocado de la hamburguesa - _además ya desaparecí las pruebas del delito, _me comencé a reír por su comentario era tan gracioso._

- Vez Eddie nose porque estas molesto, tu no tienes sentido del humor amargado aprende de Bella a ella si le da risa.

- No, a Bella le da risa lo estúpido que eres - _siseó Rosalie en su dirección. - _vámonos Bella dejemos al Sr. y Sra. amargados _dijo Emmet mientras ponía un brazo en mi hombro y me jalaba .Rosalie y Edward comenzaron a caminar a nuestro costados mientras Emmet hacia payasadas. Hasta que llegamos a nuestro edificio._

- Bueno le voy a entregar su horario a Alice seguro está en su habitación - Si nosotros también todavía no hemos ordenado nuestro cuarto, nos vemos chicas, se despidieron Edward y Emmet.

Nosotras subimos hasta nuestra habitación donde se encontraba Alice frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero mirándose.

- Que haces Alice? -_preguntó Rosalie - _Mirándome, miren chicas lo que le hice a mi falda,_ no me había dado cuenta pero le había puesto un tul negro debajo de la falda se ve bonito parece un tutú._

- Si muy bonito Alice, toma recogí tu horario - hay gracias Bella eres una amor, no me iba a dar tiempo de recogerlo.

- No hay de que Alice, voy a darme una ducha y alistar mis cosas para mañana - Hay si yo también estoy muerta, _dijo Rose mientras nos metíamos las dos a la ducha._

- Bueno chicas, yo voy a salir un rato ya vuelvo - _seguido de eso Alice se fue corriendo. Me metí a la ducha, me puse mi pijama para estar mas cómoda y me puse a alistar mis cosas junto con Rose, cuando terminé abrí mi laptop y le escribí un mensaje a René para que no se preocupara, estaba conversando con Rose hasta que vino Alice se bañó y nos quedamos conversando las tres hasta tarde, después nos quedamos dormidas._

**Jasper PoV**

Cuando entré al auditorio , estaba riéndome con Alice, no sabía que me iba a llevar tan bien con ella después de la discusión el la fiesta , nunca me había sentido tan bien al lado de alguien , ella era tan alegre , grácil , parecía una muñequita , hasta que me llamo María y Alice me preguntó quien era y le tuve que decir que era mi enamorada , aunque en realidad no me gustaba María sólo que el año pasado me molestó todo el año , hasta que el último día de clases me hartó y le dije que si quería estar con ella , pero era porque estaba harto de que me persiguiera a cada rato , pero cometí un error ahora que me daba cuenta al decirle que si fue peor paraba con ella a todos lados , tenía que terminar con ella pronto porque era un martirio , mi hermana Rose sabe eso por eso me para molestando a cada rato. En la cafetería , me sorprendí al ver a Rose, Alice y una chica con mis compañeros de cuarto Emmet y Edward ,mas aún porque Rose no se llevaba con Emmet , se veían muy incómodos los dos , bueno solo Rose , porque Emmet estaba feliz , Rose me llamó y me presentó a la chica que estaba con ellos era Bella y era su compañera de cuarto , era una chica muy agradable, se podía hablar con ella tranquilamente , pero me tuve que sentar al lado de Alice me tensé un poco y nose porque , creo que a ella le pasó lo mismo , en una de esas ella dijo algo de una falda y se fue corriendo casi nadie lo notó solo Emmet y yo que estábamos a su costado. Cuando salimos de la cafetería rogué porque no estuviera por ahí María pero estaba afuera y me vio , y me tuve que ir con ella , era tan aburrido sólo paraba chismoseando todo de todos , me presentó a sus compañera de cuarto Jessica y Lauren que eran igual de chismosas que ella , este día no podía ser peor , en una de esas me escapé como decía Rose diciéndole a María que tenía que ir a ordenar mi cuarto , ella se ofreció a ayudarme pero les dije que a mis compañeros les podía incomodar. Ella me despidió con pena y me dio un beso que apenas correspondí.

Salí a caminar por ahí , ya era de noche así que me senté en una de las bancas , lejos del edificio de María y contemple a la luna era tan blanca , tan pura , tan linda como Alice ... un momento acabas de decir Alice , Jasper que te pasa no puedes volver a decir eso , pero nose porque nunca había sentido esto por una chica , mientras seguía contemplando la luna , vi. Pasar corriendo a Alice hacia la secretaría porque estaría tan apurada y justo llega cuando estoy pensando en ella , inconscientemente la seguí y vi que se dirigía a hablar con Susana , acaso Bella no le había dado el horario , estaban hablando de algo pero nose de que era , parece que logró lo que quería porque empezó a sonreír , se ve tan linda cuando sonríe parece una muñequita , no me di cuenta que volteó y me vio mirándola. Ella caminó hasta que se paró en frente de mi y me dijo.

- Me estas espiando? - claro que no.

- Entonces que haces acá, no deberías estar con tu enamorada - _dijo mirando a otro lado, perecía molesta por ello._

- Sí debería pero me aburrió y decidí venir a caminar - _le dije mientras salíamos y nos sentábamos en la banca donde había estado antes mirando la luna._

- No es hermosa la luna - _preguntó ella, pero ella era mas hermosa creo. _

- Sí muy hermosa. - bueno Jasper no me olvido de lo que me tienes que decir.

- Que te tengo que decir? - que hacías en la secretaría mirándome.

- No te estaba mirando - Si, claro que no me mirabas a Susi porque esta muy guapa.

- La verdad no es fea - no sabía que en colegio habían asalta cunas y yo que pensaba que era bueno que pensará mi papá de esto, ya me imagino secretaria de 47 años huye con chico de 16. - _nos reímos ante su comentario, esa chica era tan ocurrente siempre me hacía reír._

- OK, ya basta de bromas pobre Susana deber de tener las orejas rojas, esta bien estaba caminando y te vi. Pasar corriendo pensé que pasaba algo, así que te seguí para ver que hacías me dio curiosidad ver que hacía un duende corriendo en la noche.

- me has dicho duende, no lo pensé de ti Jasper Hale - _respondió enojada, hay no la había hecho enfadar era una broma yo no quería que se enojara, me sentía tan mal. Se estaba parando para irse pero la cogí de un brazo, no quería que se valla._

- Espera Alice - que,_ respondió molesta haciendo un puchero infantil se veía tan linda _- perdóname lo siento era una broma no te quería hacer sentir mal por favor perdóname quieres - esta bien - gracias Alice enserio lo siento, bueno cambiemos de tema que hacías en la dirección?

- Ah estaba diciéndole a Susi, si me podía pasar la lista de todas las actividades extracurriculares que hay - y te las dio? - si - _dijo feliz dando saltitos de emoción._

- Además que hice una pequeñita travesura - _que habría hecho Alice se veía igual de traviesa que su hermano Emmet._

- Que hiciste Alice - bueno , inscribí a Bella en el taller de música - y eso que tiene de malo - que ella me dijo que odiaba ese taller, y sería el último taller en el mundo en entrar - entonces , porqué la inscribiste - es por una buena causa , yo se que mas adelante me lo va a agradecer - espero que no te equivoques Alice - yo nunca me equivoco , _dijo muy segura a que cauda buena se referirá Alice , no me dí cuenta pero ya estaba en la puerta de su habitación._

- Bueno adiós Alice - adiós Jasper - _dijo dándome una cálida sonrisa._

No me pude resistir y me acerqué a darle un beso en la mejilla y me fui, mientras estaba yendo a mi habitación, comencé a pensar como pude haber hecho eso que tenía en la cabeza, pero es que se veía tan linda tenía que darle un beso. Cuando llegué al cuarto, estaba Edward leyendo un libro en su cama, mientras Emmet jugaba con su wii peleas mientras maldecía al juego cuando lo atacaban.

- Hola muchachos - Hola, respondieron_ los dos._

- Oye Jasper no quieres jugar unas luchas apuesto a que te gano.

- No, mañana Emmet estoy cansado me voy a dormir.

- Yo también estoy cansado Emmet podrías apagar tu juego o bajar el volumen - _dijo Edward irritado, la verdad estaba muy alto._

- Pero con el volumen bajo le quitas la emoción - _dijo Emmet mientras decía, toma esto y esto maldición porque te agachaste , te voy a matar , no de donde vino eso , estas apunto de morir mounstro del mal._

En eso se paró un molesto Edward de su cama y dijo UPS y apago del juego, dejándolo al pobre de Emmet con cara de póker.

- Que hiciste, si lo vencía ganaba todo el juego sólo me faltaban 20 puntos, ahora voy a tener que jugarlo de nuevo tienes idea de todo lo que me costo - _dijo un histérico Emmet mientras se arrodillaba frente a la pantalla._

- No ni me importa solo quiero dormir buenas noche Emmet _, dijo mientras apagaba la luz y se echaba en su cama , yo también me eché seguido de Emmet lanzando maldiciones en voz baja para Edward , se parecía tanto a Rose, todavía no me puedo sacar de la mente lo que dijo Alice de la buena acción qué será , no me imagino la cara que va a poner Bella cuando se entere , pero lo que sí seguía en mi mente era la cara de Alice no me la podía sacar de la cabeza , mejor me dormía para no pensar en eso._

_-_**Bueno hasta aquí me despido con mi otro cap no me demoré mucho creo , yo pienso que esta bien , por favor lean la otra historia que estoy haciendo que va estar super buena :D dejen reviews para ver como va mi historia , parce que Jasper se esta enamorando de Alice , bueno no se preocupen en el proximo cap va estar un pov Edward , el primero wiii si me tardé mucho para poner un pov Edward , me despidoo triste como Emmet por su Wii pobre adios ;).^^**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS PLIS...!**


	5. Extracurriculares

**EXTRACURRICULARES**

**Pov Alice**

Después de lo que paso en la puerta con Jasper me fui a mi cuarto donde me uní a la conversación que tenían Bella y Rose desde sus camas, la verdad es que no me interesaba mucho solo quería olvidar lo que había pasado con Jasper quizás solo lo hizo como un amigo y no como yo pensaba total el tenia novia no, que caso tenia hacerme ilusiones con algo que obvio no iba a pasar… a cabo de un rato me quede dormida.

Fui la primera en despertarme muy temprano por lo cual decidí bañarme y alistarme rápido ahora me veía mejor con los toque que le di al uniforme no se ve tan mal de hecho parece bonito cuando baje recién se despertaba Rosalie estaba cogiendo sus cosas para bañarse.

Rosalie todavía no se despierta Bella-_le dije al ver que seguía tapada hasta arriba._

No todavía, te parece si la despertamos?- _dijo Rose mientras cogía sus cosas del cajón_

No lo sé, ya se despertara después, total cuánto tiempo puede dormir – _dije encogiéndome de hombros._

Tienes razón ya me voy a bañar.

Ok , yo ya voy saliendo dijeron que hoy a primera hora iban a dar los horarios para los extracurriculares en los que nos inscribimos – _si qué bueno por fin nos lo iban a dar espero que Bella no se moleste_

A verdad entonces me voy alistar rápido porque yo también me inscribí en algo, bueno en realidad soy la líder del club de teatro todos los años me inscribo en el así que ya me han puesto como la líder _– dijo Rosalie muy orgullosa de ella._

Qué bueno por ti Rose yo decidí también inscribirme en el club de teatro siempre me encanto y voy a ver cómo me va, además de inscribirme en el taller de baile.

Te aseguro que te va ir muy bien conmigo como instructora, ah por cierto también está mi hermano como co-presidente _– QUE ¡! Porque nadie me lo dijo, porque tenía que estar el también en esa clase no le bastaba con dejarme aturdida por lo de anoche ahora también iba estar junto a él en el club de teatro este es el peor año que he vivido._

Después de salir de mi habitación me dirigí a la cafetería para tomar algo hasta que llegara Rose para irnos a chequear la lista apenas la pusieran en el periódico mural del colegio.

**Bella Pov**

Estaba teniendo un sueño de lo más lindo donde estaba en mi otro colegio con todos mis amigos Jacob , Sam, Leah, Emily todos estaban allí pero el sueño de pronto se convirtió en una pesadilla al verme de pronto encerrada en un colegio con un uniforme a rallas blanco con negro gritando a través de unos barrotes, me desperté gritando apenas abrí mis ojos me pare rápido para olvidarme del sueño me sorprendí mucho al no ver a Alice ni Rose en sus camas, me pare con cuidado para no tropezarme encontrándome una nota en la cama de Alice que decía:

_Buenos noches Bella durmiente si lees esto ya te despertaste_

_Espero que no sea muy tarde Rose y yo nos fuimos mas_

_Temprano pero no quisimos despertarte porque nos daba pena_

_Y era muy temprano, antes de alistarte recuerda ver tu reloj nos vemos_

_ALICE BESOS XOXO_

Bueno Alice tenía razón me había olvidado ver la hora no creo que sea tan tarde seguro se levantaron muy temprano con lo exageradas que son.

¡QUEEEEE!...solo me quedaban 10 minutos para llegar a tiempo a mi clase que era si mas no recuerdo Biología no creo que logre llegar, porque no me despertaron, me fui a dar una ducha rápida de 5 minutos con la justa me dio tiempo de enjuagarme bien el acondicionador ,no me pude secar el pelo ni peinarlo me puse el uniforme lo más rápido posible , saque mis cosas y me fui corriendo a mi salón no estoy seguro a cuantas personas iba ya atropellando pero cuando por fin llegue al salón el profesor ya estaba en clase recién sacando sus cosas.

Que horas son estas de llegar señorita….

Swan Bella Swan – _dije agitada apenas recuperando la voz después de haber corrido tanto._

De acuerdo sabe que llega tarde verdad señorita Swan – _me dijo mirándome a través de sus anteojos_

Si lo siento mucho profesor pero llegue lo más rápido que pude por favor déjeme entrar a su clase si? – _le dije poniendo mis manos en posición de suplica._

De acuerdo pero solo porque es el primer día y que no se vuelva a repetir

Se lo aseguro profesor

Bien ahora ya no interrumpa y siéntese en el único asiento que queda hubiera podido elegir pero llego tarde así valla a sentarse en la mesa de al fondo con su compañero.

Si profesor – _dije mientras iba corriendo hacia el fondo sentándome al lado de un chico que casi no lo vi bien, debería estar roja de la vergüenza que no quería levantar la cabeza. Estaba sacando mi cuaderno cuando vi que en mi lado del escritorio había un papel doblado._

_``Hola, ya no te acuerdas de mí''_

Perdón, no te había visto no sabía que eras tú – _le dije al chico de mi costado que no me había dado cuenta y era nada menos que Edward Cullen el hermanito de Alice, alce la vista para verlo quedándome maravillada por la sonrisa torcida que tenía en su rostro, acaso se estaba riendo de mi._

Qué te pasa, de que te ríes? – _conteste un poco molesta._

No es nada, además del hecho que estas despeinada, te olvidaste tu bufanda, te abrochaste mal la camisa y llevas el saco mal puesto – _dijo mientras volteaba su vista del frente para verme de nuevo y echarse a reír en voz baja._

Oh maldición no me di cuenta – _dije mientras me sonrojaba cuantas personas me habrán visto así porque el profesor no me dijo nada y encima venia el supermodelo ese a burlarse de mi no me imagino mi rostro cuan rojo debe estar qué vergüenza que me trague la tierra me comencé a arreglar la camisa, acomodarme el saco y tratar de peinar mi pelo._

Parece que a alguien se le pegaron las sabanas – _dijo en tono sarcástico._

Hay por dios solo me quede un ratito dormida ni que tu hubieras llegado súper temprano – _dije cansada de ser su burla._

De hecho fui el primero en llegar – _dijo muy contento por eso…presumido._

Ni que fueras perfecto

De hecho si lo soy, además de guapo claro.

Presumido – _bufe_

Así paso el resto de la clase sin decirnos nada ni mirarnos yo solo estaba concentrada en la clase del profesor aunque bueno no era muy buena en biología que digamos y más de la mitad de lo que hablo el profesor no la entendí, pero me sirvió un poco para no verle la cara a Cullen. No podía creerlo que la vez pasada había sido tan caballero, amable, divertido y ahora era tan arrogante que persona cambiaba tan rápido de comportamiento, lo peor de todo era que parecía divertirle mi enojo toda la clase se la paso con esa sonrisa en su rostro que quería cambiarla con un lindo ojo morado para enseñarle a no meterse con Bella Swan. En eso sonó en timbre yo Salí corriendo del lugar pero cuando llegue a la puerta alguien me cogió del codo cuando voltee era quien más que Edward encima se atrevía a hablarme.

Espera Bella

Que quieres – _escupí en su dirección._

Oh nada solo me olvide decirte que también traías la falda al revés adiós – _dijo pasándose de largo mientras me sonrojaba arreglándome la falda, Salí del salón cuando lo vi le grite VETE AL DIABLO CULLEN._

No sabía que querías que visite tu casa – _grito correspondiéndome mientras se alejaba, ahhh estaba tan molesta, bueno solo me encontraba buscar a las chicas para desahogarme un poco con ellas por dejarme dormir hasta tan tarde desde ahí habían empezado mis problemas._

Mientras que caminaba a mi siguiente clase me cruce con Alice más bien ella vino corriendo hacia mí.

Bella leíste mi nota – _dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa en su pequeña boca._

Claro que la leí pero un poco tarde, por cierto gracias por despertarme.- _dije con una sonrisa sarcástica._

Hay Bells no estés molesta nos daba cosita despertarte me puedes perdonar siii….- _dijo mientras ponía cara de cachorrito alargando las ''i'', como quería que le dijera que no._

Está bien Alice te perdono – _la pequeña comenzó a dar saltitos de emoción decía yay! Mientras aplaudía._

Ya Alice basta – _le dije en voz baja, la gente nos empezaba a mirar raro._

Está bien, que clase tienes?

Mm….déjame ver….historia.

Qué bien yo también voy para allá, por cierto Bella sabes porque no pusieron los anuncios para los horarios de los extracurriculares.

No se Alice sabes que yo no me inscribí en ninguno.

Bueno pero deberías hacerlo te daría buenos puntos extras para la universidad.

Definitivamente no me iba a inscribir en ningún taller no era buena para eso además que prefería estar en mi cuarto leyendo un libro o escuchando música que estar en un tonto club, jamás estuve en ninguno de eso y jamás lo voy a estar de eso estaba muy segura.

Llegamos hasta el salón de clase donde casualmente también estaban Jasper y su novia, logre ver la mirada fugaz que se dio con Alice, seguido de eso ella se sonrojo un poco antes de entrar para sentarnos cuando Alice se volteaba a hablarme sobre algo no podía evitar ver como Jasper la miraba, pero Alice no parecía hacerle caso se veía muy concentrada en lo que hablaba el profesor no le dirigió ni una sola mirada hacia el asiento de Jasper y eso que estaba en la esquina de la primera fila era fácil verlo, no soy buena en esto pero estoy segura de que algo le pasa a él con Ali podía verlo en la forma como la miraba bueno pensé ya no preocuparme en eso hasta más tarde si seguía distrayéndome así en clases no creo que iba a salir bien en este semestre.

Cuando sonó el timbre íbamos saliendo para nuestro descanso de 30 minutos cuando sonó el altavoz diciendo que nos dirigiéramos al auditorio solo cuarto , quinto y sexto para darnos nuestro horario extracurricular.

Bueno te dejo Alice

No Bella acompañarme no quiero ir sola – _me pareció un poco raro que quisiera que la __acompañara__ pero bueno._

Está bien- _mientras nos acercábamos pude ver como venia caminando Rosalie en nuestra dirección con un montón de chicos amontonados detrás de ella casi babeando._

Hola Alice, Hola Bella te despertaste al fin.

Si muchas gracias por despertarme - _ ella soltó un risita mientras entrabamos al auditorio Rosalie se sentó al lado de Jasper que está en la última fila seguido de Alice y yo, al cabo de un rato llego Edward si el Edward el tonto ese mismo Alice le hizo una seña para que se sentara con nosotras justo a mi costado maldición __**(esto podría ser peor?/ Rpta: no claro que no.)**_

Cuando el salón se lleno llego la secretaria con unos papeles para comenzar a decir los horarios comenzó a decir apellidos cuando llego a C se paro Alice Cullen, seguido de Edward Cullen, después por los Hale así sucesivamente, yo ya quería irme porque ya no faltaba nadie de nuestro grupo pero Alice insistió en que la acompañáramos hasta el final porque tenía que hablar algo con la secretaria así que todos le hicimos caso, hasta que… ''SWAN que yo sepa no me había inscrito en nada, mi rostro se puso pálido en cuanto dijo eso, me pare rápido y dije.

No señorita creo que hubo un error yo no me inscribí en nada.

Claro que si se_ñorita_ acá dice bien claro Isabella Swan – clase de música.

Pero yo no lo hice por dios ni siquiera he tocado un instrumento en años – _dije comenzando a desesperarme por eso._

Lo siento señorita pero acá dice que sí y ya no podemos hacer cambios ya todo está repleto.

Pero yo no quiero cambios solo quiero salirme no quiero meterme en ninguna actividad – _conteste al borde del colapso._

Lo siento pero no se puede, ahora tome su horario y valla hacer sus cosas – _suspire, frustrada dándome la vuelta a zancadas dirigiéndome directo a la cafetería molesta sin siquiera esperar a mis amigos que seguían sentados en las butacas, tampoco quería ver la risita que debía de tener Edward en su cara por lo que me paso, yo en ningún momento me había inscrito en nada quien habría podido ser…..haber…..haber…..mmmm…..emm…..ahhhh!claro como no lo supuse antes __**¡Alice! **__Me las pagaría ese pequeño duende en cuanto supiera porque lo hizo si le dije bien claro que no quería! Y mucho menos en música…._

_**Rpta: Si podía ser peor**_

**Edward Pov:**

Me levante muy temprano para evitar los reproches que me daría Emmet cuando despertara por su maldito juego ya que había puesto su despertador 5 minutos antes de ir a clases según él podía llegar aunque yo no creo que persona normal quiere llegar tarde el primer día de clases, bueno además del hecho que quería ver a esa chica Bella y claro que no es porque me guste claro que no yo jamás volvería a enamorarme como un jodido idiota, solo que me llevaba muy bien con esa chica es la única chica normal con la que puedo estar aparte de mi familia que no son para nada normal.

Me comencé a parar de la cama evitando hacer el menor ruido para no despertar a Jasper ni Emmet.

Edward ya te despertaste? – _dijo Jasper al parecer estaba despierto._

Si disculpa si te desperté.

No para nada ya estaba despierto, bueno…la verdad casi no dormí en toda la noche – _contesto y se podía notar por las ojeras en sus ojos._

Y eso porque?

Es que me quede pensando toda la noche – _dijo mientras se paraba de la cama jalándose el pelo._

Y se puede saber en qué?

En cosas, oye por cierto te has inscrito en algún extracurricular? _– me di cuenta que cambio de tema apropósito, pero tampoco quería ser chismoso._

Si en el de música, me fascina todo lo que tiene que ver con ella y sería una buena oportunidad para mostrarles a todos lo bueno que soy con la guitarra hasta me atrevería decir que soy mejor que el profesor y tú?

Ok si tu lo dices amigo, yo estoy en el de teatro como siempre con mi hermana Rose somos los presidentes todos los años nos inscribimos allí – _me había olvidado que el estudio allí con su hermana desde antes que fuera internado._

Oh entonces debes de ser muy bueno.

Solo con más experiencia, todos son buenos – _este chico era muy humilde._

Después de eso me fui a dar una ducha y cambiarme, me fui a la cafetería a tomar desayuno un poco incomodo a decir verdad ya que varias miradas de las chicas se posaban en mi pero que podía cuando uno es guapo hay que aprender a vivir con ello.

Me fui a mi siguiente clase que era biología, bueno aunque sea era muy bueno en esa materia cuando llegue al aula no había nadie solo estaba el profesor sentado escribiendo algo en su folder.

Buenos días profesor

Buenos días señor…

Cullen Edward Cullen

Ahh….si claro señor Cullen como no lo reconocí su padre es un medico muy conocido lo admiro muchísimo si lo ve por favor dígale que aquí esta su mayor fan – _ok, creo que concuerdan conmigo en que eso sonó un poco rarito hasta acosador._

Si claro se lo hare saber en cuanto lo vea _ - conteste mientras me fui a sentar ya que era el primero podía escoger donde sentarme así que escogería….haber creo que el del fondo así iba estar mas cómodo amaba biología pero me encantaba sentarme atrás._

Así paso un rato hasta que se fue llenando el salón afortunadamente nadie se sentó a mi lado era el único solo al parecer ya no quedaban más alumnos a menos que alguien haya llegado tarde pero nadie es tan Emmet para llegar tarde, sonó el timbre y el profesor se paro para sacar unas cosas de su mochila, cuando se escucho alguien correr y abrir la puerta de golpe….era nada menos que ella si Bella la chica que quería ver pero que hacia aquí se veía un poco agitada, además de despeinada y parecía vestida por un huracán, el profesor la regaño porque había llegado tarde ósea que esta era su clase jajaja, no puedo creer que haya llegado tarde parecía una chica responsable cuando la conocí, no me di cuenta que se sentó a mi costado solo cuando me invadió un delicioso aroma a fresas que es la fruta que más me gusta, me había olvidado que era el único asiento que quedaba, pero parecía como si no me conociera porque ni me saludo me pareció raro que yo sepa no le había hecho nada le escribí un papel y se lo puse en su pupitre cuando se volteo a sacar algo de su mochila, cuando lo leyó se volteo a mirarme con cara de asombrada parecía que no se había dado cuenta que era yo, me pidió disculpa porque no me había visto, me di cuenta que seguía despeinada y mal vestida lo que provoco que contuviera la risa.

Qué te pasa de que te ríes – _contesto algo molesta parece que si se dio cuenta que me estaba riendo._

No es nada, además del hecho que estas despeinada, te olvidaste tu bufanda, te abrochaste mal la camisa y llevas el saco mal puesto – _dije porque al parecer no se había dado cuenta de ello, la mire de nuevo y me volví a reír es que era inevitable se veía graciosa._

Oh maldición no me di cuenta – _dijo en voz baja mientras se sonrojaba y acomodaba la ropa se veía tan linda._

Parece que a alguien se le pegaron las sabanas – _le dije al ver que parecía que se había quedado dormida._

Hay por dios solo me quede un ratito dormida ni que tu hubieras llegado súper temprano – _contesto un poco enfadada, bueno se levanta de mal humor parece._

De hecho fui el primero en llegar – _le dije un tanto orgulloso._

Ni que fueras perfecto – _dijo con furia…bueno yo no quería molestarla tanto, mejor voy a intentar hacerla reír._

De hecho si lo soy, además de guapo claro – _espero que la haya alegrado un poco._

Presumido – _contesto más molesta aun bueno al parecer mi plan no había funcionado pero admitámoslo si soy guapo y casi perfecto, decidí ya no hablarle hasta terminar la clase para ya no pelearme con ella, pero eso no evitaba la sonrisa en mi rostro por verla molesta._

Cuando sonó el timbre todos salieron corriendo y Bella también pero cuando se paro me di cuenta que su falda estaba al revés, no quería que pasara vergüenza así que antes que se valla alcance a cogerla del codo para decirle, la vi ponerse de nuevo roja mientras me iba, después de salir del salón logre escuchar que alguien grito _VETE AL DIABLO CULLEN, _vaya esa mujercita tenía su carácter pero yo no me iba a quedar atrás así que le conteste _GRACIAS POR INVITARME A TU CASA BELLA _y me seguí de frente hacia mi otra clase que era literatura que aburrido.

Luego de salir de la clase me dirigía a la cafetería para descansar un rato cuando sonó el altavoz diciendo que vallamos al auditorio para darnos nuestros horarios para los extracurriculares, porque no los habían publicado en el mural cuando me acerqué a ver.

Fui un poco después porque en el camino me encontré con una tal Jessica que según ella vio como la miraba en literatura pero en realidad ni la note, luego de un rato para deshacerme de ella me fui al auditorio donde ya estaban sentados Jasper, Alice, Rosalie y Bella, Alice me llamo para que me sentara al lado de Bella claro, luego de un rato dijeron mi nombre para recoger mi horario luego de un buen rato que la verdad no sabía porque seguíamos allí, bueno la verdad si ella dijo que quería hablar al final con la secretaria y por eso debíamos quedarnos como siempre nadie la contradijo, después de un rato dijeron Swan, seguido se levanto Bella un poco confundida, no sé qué cosa le dijo a la secretaria pero se fue hecha un furia del auditorio todos nos miramos raro a excepción de Alice y Jasper que se miraban como ocultando algo, Alice dijo que mejor mas tarde iba hablar con la secretaria así que todos salieron con ella incluido yo, Rosalie se fue con Alice a su habitación para ver si Bella estaba ahí, entonces Jasper y yo nos quedamos en la cafetería por si la veíamos, me pregunto que le habrá pasado.

Jasper por casualidad tu sabes que le paso a Bella – _le dije al rubio mientras comía unas papas que se atoro cuando le dije eso._

No, no claro que no, porque dices eso Edward – _contesto un poco nervioso mientras tomaba su gaseosa._

No nada solo preguntaba, parecía rara que le habrá pasado aunque es una renegona seguro fue una cosita y como reniega de todo se fue molesta.

Ahh…claro…si….debe ser una cosita chiquita – _contesto tartamudeando el rubio._

**Hasta aquí el capitulo chicos y chicas que les pareció bueno o malo…pongan un review si plis…digan si les gusto lamentablemente no apareció nuestro queridísimo Emmet pero pudimos conocer un poco más la cabecita de Edward que les pareció la travesurita de Alice jajaja comenten….me despido bye besitos.**


	6. Perdonada

**Perdonada**

**Bella PoV **

Después de lo que paso en el auditorio me dirigí molesta hacia la cafetería pero no quería que nadie me viera llorar y la cafetería seguro estaría rodeada de gente, pensándolo mejor me voy a otro sitio. Iba caminando sin pensar mientras lloraba de rabia y impotencia odiaba que cuando estuviera molesta tenga que llorar no me gusta sentirme débil, llegue hasta un árbol mas alejado que nadie veía y me recosté a pensar mientras caían las lagrimas.

Que le había hecho yo a Alice para que me pusiera ahí no quería hacer el ridículo en medio de toda la clase de música, estoy al borde del colapso que voy hacer tengo que ir si no quiero perder más puntos por inscribirme y no ir…. Me quede ahí casi toda la tarde no fui a las demás clases hasta que escuche el ultimo timbre de clases que indicaba que ya se habían acabado en ese momento me pare y camine rumbo a la cafetería que debía estar mas vacía, ya no me importaba lo rojos que debían estar mis ojos pedí una taza de chocolate caliente a la cocinera que se llamaba Sue.

Sue me podrías dar una taza de chocolate bien caliente por favor.

Si querida, pero porque lloras pequeña?

De nada que tenga importancia – _espere hasta que me lo traiga y me fui a sentar afuera en una de las bancas, no me había dado cuenta que hacía mucho frio y este saquito no abrigaba mucho que digamos se me estaba poniendo la piel de gallina mas con la falda que llevaba puesta, intente calentar inútilmente mis manos con la taza, que ridícula lo mas obvio era ir a mi cuarto pero no quería ir en este estado no quería ver a Alice todavía, seguía muy molesta con ella._

Luego de un rato cerré mis ojos y deje que el aire me diera en la cara, sentí los pasos de alguien acercarse pero no me importo, después sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado me tense un poco pero no me iba a mover yo llegue primero, así que me quede ahí con los ojos cerrados hasta que la persona a mi costado decidió hablar.

Sabes, debiste de inscribirte en el taller de teatro, eres tan dramática – _dijo la persona a mi costado esa voz aterciopelada me sonaba conocida, cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con él con Edward que me miraba raro._

Sabes que Cullen no tengo ánimos de pelear así que mejor lárgate – _conteste lo más calmada posible._

Yo no vengo a pelear tu eres la que ha comenzado a atacarme, y no me puedo ir si no quiero que Alice me patee el trasero por encontrarte y no traerte – _rodee los ojos por lo ridículo que sonaba eso._

Y que te hace pensar que me voy a ir contigo?

No lo sé Alice lo dijo y nunca hay que apostar contra ella – _suspire mientras me frotaba los brazos del frio._

Toma abrígate – _dijo mientras me daba un abrigo, lo mire extrañada – _supuse que lo necesitarías – dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

Gracias.

Porque te molestaste tanto en el auditorio? – _me pregunto acaso su hermanita no le había comentado?_

No te conto Alice

No que tiene que ver ella en esto – _me dijo extrañado mientras fruncía el ceño._

Bueno….veras lo que paso fue que accidentalmente alguien que no sé quien puedo haber sido – _dije con ironía – _me inscribió en el taller de música y realmente no quiero ir me molesta mucho que alguien lo haya hecho eso es todo así que vine solo a despejar un poco mi mente.

Y se puede saber porque no quieres, sabes tocar algo?

Si pero hace más de un año que lo deje de tocar – _conteste con un poco de pena en mi voz._

Y se puede saber que tocabas?

Ummm….si la guitarra pero….deje de tocarla hace tiempo – dije con un poco de pena en mi voz.

Y porque, si quieres no me cuentes – _se apresuro en decir._

No bueno…supongo que ya no importa…veras yo antes tocaba la guitarra desde pequeña me lo enseño mi abuela a tocarla porque ella también tocaba. Siempre me sentaba con ella a tocar juntas era el momento mi momento más feliz, con mi abuela me comprendía mejor que con mi madre debo admitirlo pero hace un año murió mi abuela de un ataque al corazón y la verdad quede muy mal estaba muy triste por eso deje de tocar, porque cada vez que tocaba me recordaba a ella y me hacía sentir mal saber que ella ya no está, que podría seguir tocando con ella pero ya no…..- _cuando lo dije no pude reprimir la lagrima que se asomaba, tuve que dejarla salir, el se acerco mas a mi limpiándome con su dedo mi lagrima y me dijo._

Bueno pero ponte a pensar que mientras tocas es la manera en que la puedes tener más cerca a tu abuela, en vez de recordarla con tristeza recuérdala con alegría por todos los buenos momentos que pasaron como crees que ella se sentiría si ve que dejaste de tocar por su culpa.

Bueno supongo que tienes algo de razón, además ahora es inevitable ya que tengo que ir a la maldita clase de música cortesía de Alice.

Bueno no la puedes culpar ya sabes que la duende está loca – _nos reímos por lo que dijo._

Ya deberíamos irnos recuerda la seguridad de mi trasero – _dijo algo preocupado me dio risa parecía un niñito._

Ok vámonos no quiero ser la culpable por la deformación de tu trasero – _le dije mientras nos parábamos para irnos, quería irme sola pero recordé que su edificio quedaba frente al mío así que no pude decirle que no me siguiera. Cuando llegamos nos despedimos y cada uno se fue a su edificio sí que bonito me deja sola con el interrogatorio que me venía._

Trate de subir por las escaleras en vez del ascensor con pasos lentos, pero desafortunadamente llegue al final nunca había deseado tanto que mi cuarto este más arriba, camine lentamente hacia la puerta, saque mi llave del bolso…un momento ¿mi llave? Demonios olvide mi llave genial ahora tendré que tocar que patética debo verme adiós a mi entrada de película. Ni bien di el primer golpe en la puerta esta se abrió rápidamente dejándome ver a una Alice preocupada abrazándome mientras me pedía perdón.

Lo siento Bella disculpa quieres por favorrrrr…..discúlpame perdón perdón perdón no sabía que te iba afectar tanto me pase enserio lo siento me perdonas siii – _hablaba tan rápido que ni siquiera se como la entendí bien, me senté en la cama mientras Alice se sentaba a mi costado – _Bella Bellita Bells por favor tienes que disculparme si por favor por favor por favor por favor – _después de un millón de por favor en menos de un minuto nose como._

Está bien Alice te perdono pero ya deja de disculparte

Hay gracias Bells – _dijo la pequeña mientras se abalanzaba a abrazarme tumbándome en la cama – _si quieres yo hablo con el profe para que te quite de la clase.

NO No te preocupes Alice supongo que unos puntos extras no me harán mal – _enserio yo dije eso._

Vez yo lo sabia ahora…tienes que decirme quien te trajo – _dijo mientras se sentaba en frente mío mirándome._

Emmm…..nadie decidí venir yo sola pero me encontré con tu hermano así que vinimos juntos…. ¿cómo sabias?.

¿saber qué?

Que alguien me acompaño

A pues traes la chaqueta de mi hermanito – _dijo mientras se limaba las uñas, esta pequeña era muy astuta tenía razón Edward hay que tenerle miedo._

Ah bueno y Rosalie? – _pregunte cambiando de tema, no la veía en ningún lado del cuarto donde estaría._

No te preocupes ya debe de estar por venir supongo – _dijo mientras se levantaba a mirar su closet quejándose que era muy pequeño, en eso la puerta se abrió con una furiosa Rosalie woww ahora que le habrá pasado._

Ohh qué bueno que te encontraron Bella ahora me puedes decir DONDE CARAJOS ESTABAS! – _Ok yo le había hecho algo? Esta rubia tiene un súper carácter ni parece que fuera así._

Woww cálmate Rose fui a caminar un poco pero ya vine se puede saber porque estas así?

Si se puede saber claro que Si!...mientras tú no estabas Alice nos mando a buscarte y no se le ocurrió otra grandísima idea que separarnos en grupos para encontrarte más fácil. Claro ahí no acaba todo ella se fue con Jasper y se supone que a nos tocaba Edward, Emmet y yo, pero Alice dijo que mejor Edward fuera solo nose porque coños pero la cosa es que Edward se fue solo entonces me dejo SOLA CON EMMET ENTIENDES!...CON EMMET! Fue una tortura – _después de gritar parecía al borde del colapso se tiro en su cama. Yo la mire a Alice las dos queriendo aguantar la risa._

Rose amiga cálmate yo sé que mi hermano puede ser un tonto pero al menos alégrate porque si te hubiera tocado el gruñón de Edward seguro no te la acabas. - _dijo Alice desde adentro de su closet._

Rose no creo que haya sido para tanto, Emmet no es tan malo – _le dije para consolarla en realidad Emmet no era tan pesado no sé porque no le caía bien._

Hay Bella es que tú no sabes todo lo que tuve que soportar_- dijo Rose mientras levantaba su cara de la almohada soltó un suspiro mientras se subía a bañar._

Alice sigues viva o te comió el closet?

No sigo viva Bells, que te parece si este domingo que tenemos libre salimos a festejar – _grito desde su closet._

No lose Alice , y se puede saber porque festejaríamos?

Pues no es obvio por habernos conocido.

Bueno y adonde nos vamos

No lose aun creo que podemos ir al nuevo restaurant que han abierto cerca del colegio, así llegamos temprano.

Bueno por mi está bien ahora solo quiero dormir

Está bien Bella yo también ya me voy a dormir mañana termino de arreglar mi closet sabias lo pequeño que es no alcanza toda mi ropa.

Pero Alice para que traes tanta ropa si solo utilizamos el uniforme más que ropa de calle.

Pero uno siempre debe estar preparado

Está bien…buenas noches Alice

Buenas noches Bella – _así me acosté trasportándome al mundo de los sueños._

**Rosalie PoV**

Genial ahora porque se fue Bella tan molesta – Alice sabes porque Bella se fue tan molesta?

- No pero vamos a buscar a los chicos para que nos ayuden a buscarla.

- Está bien creo que Jasper y Edward se fueron a la cafetería vamos para allá.

- Ok pero vamos rápido Rose – dijo Alice mientras me jalaba del brazo hasta llegar a la cafetería abrió la puerta casi derrumbándola no sé de dónde sacaba tanta fuerza la cosa es que casi todos los que estaban adentro se nos quedaron mirando y no precisamente por admirarme.

- Edward, Jasper tienen que ayudarme a buscar a Bella rápido vamos afuera – dijo Alice parándose delante de la mesa donde estaban ellos, luego salimos los cuatro.

- Hay Alice para que haces esto ni que Bella se hubiera perdido por Dios es un colegio ya ira después a su habitación – dijo Edward por fin alguien me comprendía.

- Tu mejor cállate Edward que todo esto es por tu culpa – dijo Alice

- Mi culpa? – si tu culpa ahora mejor sigamos con el plan, miren como somos 4 nos vamos a dividir Jasper y Rosalie se van por la izquierda Edward se va por la derecha y yo la busco por todos los salones.

- Un momento yo porque tengo que ir solo? – pregunto Edward

- Porque si, ahora alguien más tiene alguna duda.

- Si yo – Ok Rosalie cuál es tu duda – me dijo Alice mientras se cruzaba de brazos y golpeaba su pie en el suelo.

- Yo no quiero ir con Jasper seguro se le aparece de nuevo su estúpida noviecita y no la quiero cerca así que prefiero buscarla sola – Alice iba a replicar algo pero en ese momento vino el mastodonte de su hermano odioso, idiota, estúpido, baboso…..ok muchos insultos pero se los merece.

- Hey! Chicos que hacen – dijo Emmet mientras cogía del cuello a Jasper y Edward.

- Bella se fue molesta y queremos ir a buscarla te unes Emmet? – pregunto Alice a su hermanito.

- Claro que tengo que hacer – Bueno entonces perfecto el problema ya está solucionado.

- Cual problema Alice? – pregunte.

- Hay pues tontita tu problema bueno Jasper y Yo por ese lado y tu y Emmet por el otro Edward ya sabes que hacer adiós – cogió a Jasper de la mano y se fue rápido dejándome sola con el tonto de su hermano los tres nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro hasta que Edward se fue y me dejo SOLA con el inteligente de su hermano.

- _Luego de un silencio incomodo Emmet decidió hablar….- _Y bien…no deberíamos irnos ya.

- Pues avanza y yo te sigo tonto – Hey! Yo no te estoy atacando barbie aparte las damas son primero así que yo te sigo.

- Bien pues sígueme – _bueno esta es mi oportunidad para vengarme por todo lo que me hizo ese idiota, yo iba adelante mientras él me seguía atrás._

Se me hacia raro que no se diera cuenta a donde nos dirigíamos pero bueno seguí avanzando, hasta que estuvimos frente a la puerta del baño de mujeres.

- Que estás loca yo no pienso entrar ahí! – dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Pues fíjate que si vas entrar porque lo digo yo así que mueve tu enorme trasero y busca a Bella.

- Pero porque yo tengo que entrar, si tu decidiste venir acá tu eres la que tiene que entrar

- Bien de acuerdo yo entro

- Hablas enserio barbie? –contesto confundido.. _ja! Si bastante que cree que yo Rosalie Hale me voy a dejar vencer por él ni que sueñe._

- Si Emmet esta bien…ganaste pero primero dame tu celular para apuntarte mi número por si acaso nos separamos – _incrédulo._

- Esta bien toma – dijo mientras me tendía el celular

_En ese momento cogí su celular y me metí en el baño se supone para buscar a Bella bueno si la busque pero cuando salí deje ¨accidentalmente¨ su celular en el baño después salí como si nada hubiera pasado._

- Bueno no esta adentro – dije normalmente

- Bueno ya devuélveme mi celular

- UY! Lo siento se me olvido adentro – dije en tono inocente pero creo que escucho la risita que se me salió.

- Como que se te olvido pues anda y tráemelo

- Que! Acaso crees que soy tu esclava si lo quieres anda y tráetelo tu

- Pero si tu lo dejaste es muy injusto – dijo mientras hacia un adorable puchero …..ok un momento yo dije adorable si seguro ya me afecto el cerebro estar tanto tiempo con el descerebrado.

- Pues que pena si lo quieres entra y tráetelo tu, porque lo es yo no me muevo ni un solo centímetro me oíste – le dije con voz amenazante. Estuvo un rato pensándolo en silencio parecía como si se estuviera debatiendo si entrar o no _en eso se escucho el timbre que significaba que terminaba una clase osea que el baño se iba a llenar muy pronto de chicas no pude evitar soltar una carcajada al ver su cara de desesperación mientras murmuraba unas tonterías sobre su honor. Igual luego de un rato se metió corriendo al baño pero demasiado tarde porque justo venían un grupo de chicas que cuando entraron y lo vieron comenzaron a gritar mientras Emmet se desesperaba mientras las intentaba callar arrojándole los mini jabones del baño, cuando las chicas salieron del baño entre para reírme de la escena que montaba Emmet pero habían hecho tanto escándalo que llamo la atención de una profesora que estaba cerca._

- Haber que es este escándalo déjenme pasar – _dijo en tono autoritario mientras entraba al baño que al ver a Emmet lanzo un suspiro de horror pero creo Emmet se molesto y quiso tirarme un mini jabón pero termino cayéndole a la profesora._

- ALGUIEN ME PUEDE EXPLICAR QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?- _ahí entro la chismosa de Jessica conocida por sus chisme desde que estábamos en primaria aparte del hecho que me tenia envidia porque los hombre se fijaban mas en mi que en ella a pesar de ser tan zorra._

- Yo profesora nosotras íbamos saliendo tranquilamente de las clases para ir al baño a retocarnos pero al entrar nos encontramos con este señor en el baño y obvio que nos asustamos – _contesto la chupamedias de Jessica._

- Ya veo y usted que hacia aquí señorita Hale

- Pues…..

- Ella me obligo maestra – respondió Emmet _*chismoso*._

- No es cierto profesora usted me conoce sabe que no sería capaz de eso cierto – dije con una cara de inocente

- Profesora miente! Ahí como la ve así toda tierna y bonita – Emmet me dijo tierna y bonita ok….porque eso me hace sentir bien si ya sé que soy bonita – pues no, es una bruja horrenda y malvada disfrazada de corderito y come hombres guapos como yo por eso me ataca.

- Profesora vez lo que me dijo ese mastodonte idiota y descerebrado.

- Oye a quien le llama idiota descerebrado - pues a ti tan tonto eres que no te has dado cuenta – a mi no me digas tonto, barbie plástica que solo se preocupa en como se ve apuesto a que no puedes vivir sin un espejo.

- HABER YA BASTA LOS DOS DE PELEA, NO ME INTERESA QUIEN HALLA COMENZADO LA COSA ES QUE LOS DOS ESTAN CASTIGADOS.

- ¡Que porque! – exclamamos los dos

- Porque yo lo digo ahora los dos van a limpiar y ayudar acomodar las cosas para los salones de los extracurriculares.

- Pero porque es muy injusto él fue el que entro – dije .

- No me interesa ya dije aparte esa sarta de insultos no es un comportamiento tan bien que digamos así los dos ahora a limpiar YA!.

_Los dos salimos con la cabeza gacha mientras todas las chismosas nos miraban nos dirigimos a los salones para limpiar y acomodar las cosas, no nos hablamos en todo ese tiempo encima ya me imagino el silencio incomodo que se iba a formar mientras íbamos a nuestras habitaciones._

_Cuando salí no me había dado cuenta que ya se había hecho de tarde así acelere el paso dejando a Emmet atrás. Luego de un rato voltee pero el ya no estaba sí que bonito deja a una mujer sola idiota._

_Llegue a la habitación hecha una feria ya vería Alice cuando la vea, entre casi tumbando la puerta y ahí la vi a Bella sentadita en su cama ahora que me acuerdo se supone que estamos buscando a Bella y aquí está claro no es que no me alegre pero, ella está aquí seguro regreso sola y no había necesidad que me quede con el tonto de Emmet._

- Ohh qué bueno que te encontraron Bella ahora me puedes decir DONDE CARAJOS ESTABAS! – _ok creo que esto último la asusto pero tenía que entender que estaba al borde del colapso ._

- Woww cálmate Rose fui a caminar un poco pero ya vine se puede saber porque estas así? - dijo Bella muy inocente.

- Si se puede saber claro que Si!...mientras tú no estabas Alice nos mando a buscarte y no se le ocurrió otra grandísima idea que separarnos en grupos para encontrarte más fácil. Claro ahí no acaba todo ella se fue con Jasper y se supone que a nos tocaba Edward, Emmet y yo, pero Alice dijo que mejor Edward fuera solo nose porque coños pero la cosa es que Edward se fue solo entonces me dejo SOLA CON EMMET ENTIENDES!...CON EMMET! Fue una tortura – _después de gritar me tire en mi hermosa y rica cama con la almohada en mi cabeza._

- Rose amiga cálmate yo sé que mi hermano puede ser un tonto pero al menos alégrate porque si te hubiera tocado el gruñón de Edward seguro no te la acabas. - _dijo Alice desde no sé donde porque no la había visto al entrar._

- Rose no creo que haya sido para tanto, Emmet no es tan malo –_ me dijo Bella , pobrecita se nota que no lo conocía como yo ._

- Hay Bella es que tú no sabes todo lo que tuve que soportar - dije mientras me levantaba y me iba a bañar con agua bien caliente para relajar mis músculos que estaban tensos gracias a cierta personita.

- Cuando baje Alice seguirá despierta mientras Bella dormía -

- Rosalie tienes algo que hacer este domingo? – pregunto Alice.

- Pues nada porque? – pues hemos planeado con Bella salir este domingo al nuevo restaurant que han abierto cerca del colegio te unes.

- Si porque no haría bien relajarnos un rato.

- Bieeeenn! Entonces ya puedo dormir tranquila buenas noches Rose.

- _Buenas noches Alice – después de eso me fui a dormir tratando de pensar en lo mas mínimo en Emmet._

* * *

_-**Termine el cap BIEN uff chicas no saben cuanto me costo escribirlo no me llagaba la inspiracion ...y bueno la pequeña peleita de Emmet y Rose se me ocurrio mientras lo escribia porque en realidad la pelea iba ser algo diferente pero decidi cambiarla por una mucha mejor.**_

_**En el prox cap un POV Emmet pobexito nadie lo comprende es tan lindo...si mandan un review entrar al sorteo por su Emmet personal las 24 horas (obvio mentira )...bueno ya me despido y bye.**_

_**Recuerden hacer click en el globito amarillito de abajo bye los quiero a todos bexos muaaaa...XD**_

_***Jibnea***_


	7. Un día con Emmet y profes locos

**Un día con Emmet y Profes locos**

**Cap 7**

**Emmet PoV**

_No Barney por favor déjame no soy comida auxilioooo..! que alguien me ayude - estoy en un cuarto oscuro solo se ve una luz de una puerta por donde entra un enorme, feo y terrorífico dinosaurio morado con dientes de vampiro queriendo matarme. Mientras yo le suplico que no me mate cuando esta apunto de clavar sus dientes en mi cuello después de una ardua batalla…piii piiii piii._

NO BARNEY NO! – uff menos mal que fue un sueño, me levanto y me pongo mis pantuflas de patito que decían cuac cuando camino como adoro estas pantuflas, después de varios cuacs llegue al baño….mmm…..para que vine… a cierto me lavo la cara, los dientes y….ah bueno no huelo sucio dije mientras me olfateaba.

Salgo del baño y me cambiaria si encontrara mi uniforme haber…recuerda Mr. Emmet que hacías ayer en la noche cuando te quitaste el uniforme emmm….

Bueno lo tire debajo de la cama y me fui a jugar Wii.

Exacto me fijo debajo de la cama y ahí esta me cambio miro la hora wow faltan 2 minutos para empezar la clase de no sé qué, mejor salgo corriendo pero mientras corro veo a Bella corriendo también, menos mal que no soy el único que llega tarde.

Me fijo la hora diablos un minuto corro corro y corro piiiii . No el timbre ya casi llegaba.

Y Ya llegue pero puerta cerrada o sea no llegue bueno ya que piensan que no llegue porque no saltarme una pequeñita clase o sea a dormir. Pensándolo bien mejor no seguro Barney todavía tiene hambre de mi precioso cuerpecito –_gruñe mi barriga- _mejor como algo.

- Buenos días Sue.

- Hola muchacho que haces aquí acaso no has ido a clases? – dice la cocinera con un ceja levantada.

- Yooo cómo crees Sue por si no me conoces yo soy una persona muy responsable.

- Aja, claro entonces donde están tus libros.

- Puess…. En miiii este….loker si en mi loker yo estoy aquí porque….emm….me dolía la panza así que me excuse para no ir la primera clase, ahora por favor me das un poco de cada cosa que haya gracias.

- No que te dolía la panza.

- Si es que yo soy muy valiente – dijo poniendo cara de niño bueno.

- Está bien voy a suponer que te creo toma – dijo mientras le entregaba su bandeja llena.

- Gracias – digo mientras me siento a comer tranquilamente, después continuo con mis clases agradezco que en ninguna este Rosalie después escucho por el altavoz que vallan los que se van a inscribir en los extracurriculares que cursilería obvio que yo no voy a ir mejor aprovecho para entrar al equipo de fútbol.

- Hola vengo para inscribirme en el equipo – le digo al entrenador cuando llego.

- Está bien primero tu nombre y tienes que pasar la prueba porque acá solo entran los mejores.

- OK, mi nombre es Emmet Michael Cullen Platt y por la prueba no se preocupe voy a tratar de no cansar tanto a sus jugadores.

- Vamos a ver tanto que habla a la cancha ¡ya! – grito el entrenador.

- Si entrenador – después de una ardua prueba me aceptaron.

Mientras salía del entrenamiento, en el patio vi como estaban reunidos todos los chicos que estarán haciendo seguro están jugando y no me quieren invitar, mejor voy a ver.

- Hey! Chicos que hacen – dije mientras cogía del cuello a mi hermanito y Jasper.

- Bella se fue molesta y queremos ir a buscarla te unes Emmet? – ohh esto parece un trabajo para Mr. Emmet.

- Claro que tengo que hacer

– Bueno entonces perfecto el problema ya está solucionado – dijo la enana.

- Cual problema Alice? – pregunto la rubia oxigenada.

- Hay pues tontita tu problema bueno Jasper y Yo por ese lado y tu y Emmet por el otro Edward ya sabes que hacer adiós – cogió a Jasper de la mano y se fue rápido dejándome con la rubia y Edward los tres nos quedamos mirándonos, esta tensión me está matando después Edward se fue y me dejo con la rubia.

- Y bien…no deberíamos irnos ya.

- Pues avanza y yo te sigo tonto

– Hey! Yo no te estoy atacando barbie aparte las damas son primero así que yo te sigo.

- Bien pues sígueme – hay esta rubia me tiene harto con su carácter de la patada.

Decidí ya no quejarme y seguirla no quería escucharla de nuevo para que me atacara, después de un rato nos detuvimos no me había dado cuenta pero habíamos llegado a la puerta del baño de mujeres, que planea esta bruja.

- Que estás loca yo no pienso entrar ahí! – dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

- Pues fíjate que si vas entrar porque lo digo yo así que mueve tu enorme trasero y busca a Bella.

- Pero porque yo tengo que entrar, si tu decidiste venir acá tu eres la que tiene que entrar

- Bien de acuerdo yo entro

- Hablas enserio barbie? – wow eso hasta a mi me sorprendió que bien que ya está cambiando de actitud es obvio que yo gane.

- Si Emmet está bien…ganaste pero primero dame tu celular para apuntarte mi número por si acaso nos separamos.

- Está bien toma –me parece inteligente vamos a necesitar contactarnos por si nos separamos.

No sé porque pero se metió al baño con mi celular, cuando salga se lo pido.

- Bueno no está adentro – dijo normalmente

- Bueno ya devuélveme mi celular

- UY! Lo siento se me olvido adentro – dijo con un tono inocente pero hasta yo escuche como se reía.

- Como que se te olvido pues anda y tráemelo

- Que! Acaso crees que soy tu esclava si lo quieres anda y tráetelo tu

- Pero si tú lo dejaste es muy injusto.

- Pues que pena si lo quieres entra y tráetelo tu, porque lo es yo no me muevo ni un solo centímetro me oíste – rubia tonta que se cree haciéndome esto a mí al GRAN EMMET donde va quedar mi honor de hombre si me meto al baño de mujeres yo que me burlaba tanto cuando Eddie de casualidad se metió al baño de mujeres.

Al final tuve que entrar y sacar el maldito celular pero empezaron a llegar las chicas que gritaban y me ponían más nervioso para colmo llego la directora y nos castigo.

Ahora después de terminar con el castigo estoy dirigiéndome a mi cuarto estoy muerto no puedo más.

**Alice Pov**

Bien por fin ya se iba a terminar una semana de haber llegado al colegio y a decir verdad no había sido tan malo había hecho amigos y mejores amigas eso es muy súper aparte de haber conocido mejor a Jasper en realidad no era tan malo como pensaba pero su estúpida novia si me caía muy mal sobre todo su grupito de amigas eran tan huecas y frívolas no sé como Jasper se pudo fijar en una tipita como esa si él es tan….especial.

¡Hay ya basta Alice deja de decir tonterías!, mejor me levanto de la cama antes que Bella se escape para no ir a nuestro primer día de extracurriculares.

Haber vamos a comenzar el día con una hermosa música a todo volumen de…AVRIL LAVINGNE sii – me levante de la cama me dirigí hacia mi ipod y puse girlfriend a todo volumen.

- HAY QUIEN FUE EL QUE PUSO ESO! – dijo Rosalie mientras se tapaba los oídos con la almohada.

- Fui yo un poco de música no hace daño, es para alegrar el ambiente no te molestes – dije mientras me sentaba al espejo para peinarme.

- Pero Alice recién son las 6 y media falta mucho para comenzar – se quejaba Bella.

- Hay no se quejen y levántense flojas – les dije mientras se levantaban a regañadientes.

Ya listas nos dirigimos a la cafetería donde ya se encontraban los chicos.

- Hola chicos!

- Hola chicas – saludaron ellos.

- Y que tal ya están listas para sus clases? Porque aquí los chicos están locos por usar tutu – dijo Emmet y comenzó a carcajearse.

- Emmet ya te hemos dichos que nosotros no usamos tutu – dijo Edward.

- Si pero Jasper va tener que disfrazarse y en algún momento va tener que usarlo.

- Ya cállate Emmet y no molestes a Jasper – dije yo pero en ese momento los chicos voltearon a mirarme, al darme cuenta de lo que dije me avergoncé y me ruboricé.

- Digo que mejor dejemos de hablar y desayunemos rápido para no llegar tarde – dije para acomodar la cosas, hay que horror como se me ocurre decir eso que vergüenza ahora se van a dar cuenta que me gusta Jasper...hay maldición como me pude enamorar tan rápido! Porque tengo que ser tan enamoradiza aish me odio! Y el idiota de Jasper no ayuda con esa sonrisa en el rostro aunque se vea hermosísimo.

- Bueno ya me voy yo tengo a primera hora clase de baile y no quiero llegar tarde – dije y me fui rápido casi escapando aunque era verdad.

Fui a los vestidores y me puse mi traje de danza que consistía en una malla blanca, con unas zapatillas blancas, calentadores morados, un polo straple morado y una falda tableada morada.

- Bien chicos yo soy su profesora de baile para los que no me conocen me llamo Mya Lowiska, pero ustedes solo llámenme mis Mimi como ustedes ya sabrán esta es su clase de danza y como también sabrán de aquí pueden salir grandes bailarines.

Ahora quiero que se formen en dos filas una de chicos y otra de chicas.

- Mis Mimi nos puede explicar qué tipo de baile vamos hacer? – pregunte a la profesora con acento raro.

- Claro ahorita les digo señorita Cullen, bien como les iba a decir esta temporada quiero trabajar un poco el arte clásico o sea los bailes de salón, así que quiero ver al terminar unos hermosos cisnes danzando como si dependieran de ello y a los chicos dejar toda su pasión en el escenario – dijo asiendo gestos raros me cae muy bien.

- Bien ahora les voy a ir dictando las parejas con forme voy llamando se ponen al frente con su pareja.

Caroline Stuart con Stiven Patterson

Karla….

…..

…. – así siguió hasta…

- Alice Cullen con Alec Moltierre – me acerque al frente y inmediatamente un muchacho alto de tez blanca con ojos café y pelo marrón oscuro muy guapo se acerco.

- Bien ya que están todas las parejas completas quiero que empiecen con unos pasos fáciles comiencen por los hombres pongan una mano en la cintura de la chica y con la otra cojan su mano, la mujeres una mano en el hombro del hombre y su mano con la de él, ahora traten de moverse manteniendo el ritmo de la canción para atrás, para adelante, al costado y así sucesivamente y por favor no quiero ver pies hinchados ahora comiencen – bueno la verdad no era tan difícil pero debo admitir que a veces me tropezaba un poquito pero Alec me ayudaba rápido para que la mis no se diera cuenta.

- Hola soy Alec y no te preocupes yo llevo dos años practicando esto al comienzo es difícil pero yo te puedo ayudar en lo que necesites.

- Gracias por cierto soy Alice, y lo siento pero ten en cuenta que yo no soy buena en estas canciones lentas y hasta ahora no te he pisado ningún pie.

- Cierto tienes razón pero porsiacaso voy asegurar mis pies – dijo mientras se reía, este chico me cae muy bien aunque me subestima mucho respecto al baile.

- Bueno, no te rías mucho ya te quiero ver qué bueno eres en baile moderno.

- La verdad soy muy bueno – dijo mientras hacía como si se mirara las uñas.

- Presumido pero ya lo veremos.

- Ok ahora vamos a impresionar un poco a la maestra rara – que quiere decir con eso.

En ese momento se separo un poco de mí y me hizo girarme para después reverenciarse y besar mi mano.

- Chicos por favor después coquetean ahora al baile y señor Moltierre deje de impresionar a la chica ya sabemos que es bueno pero déjela trabajar – coquetear nosotros? Solo es un buen amigo muy lindo y atento pero lamentablemente me gusta Jasper.

- Disculpe profesora, pero la llama el profesor Michel un momento – justo tenía que entrar Jasper ahora!.

- Ok ya voy, puedes quedarte un rato con el grupo solo vigila que sigan bailando tú ya sabes, porque aquí hay parejitas que aprovechan para otra cosa – dijo mirándonos hacia nosotros que vergüenza me puse de nuevo roja genial desde que llegue a este colegio es lo único que hago, encima creo que él se dio cuenta a quien miraba la profesora.

- Bueno y a mí que me importa si él tiene novia no? , así que yo también tengo que hacer algo para olvidarlo y Alec parece un buena opción.

Seguimos bailando pero parecía que Jasper no quitaba la mirada de nosotros, pero cuando lo miraba se volteaba no sé porque qué raro, parece como enojado pero porque no entiendo.

Sonó el timbre bien significa que acabo la tortuosa mirada de Jasper ya me estaba dando miedo, salí me cambie y me fui a mi siguiente clase que era matemáticas puaj las odio.

Así siguieron el resto de las clases hasta el almuerzo donde me encontré con los chicos.

- Hola chicas que tal.

- Hola Alice bien pero no tan bien como tu – dijo Rosalie mirándose con Bella y riéndose.

- Hermanita si vas a tener novio primero te esperas hasta los 50 y me lo presentas oíste – dijo Emmet ¡yo novio! A que se refieren.

- Chicos no se dé que hablan.

- Pues todos andan diciendo que parece que hay algo entre tú y un tal Alec – dijo Bella.

- Qué, pues no es cierto solo es un amigo que lo acabo de conocer que exagerados son y Emmet si tú crees que todavía no he tenido novio entonces tu no le tienes miedo a Barney – en ese momento yo y Edward nos empezamos a reír.

- Emmet le tienes miedo a Barney? – le pregunto Bella.

- Claro que no, eso era cuando estaba niño.

- O sea ahora – dijo Rosalie

- Ya cállense todos – dijo Emmet cruzándose de brazos al ver como todos nos burlábamos de él.

- Bueno ya dejen a Emmet y no se distraigan del tema que a Alice le gusta Alec – dijo ¿Jasper? .

- Pues ya no voy a hablar del tema ok, y además a mi no me puede gustar Alec porque a mí me gusta…estar sola – Ufffff casi se me escapa que me gusta Jasper.

- Ibas a decir otra cosa – dijo Rose hay que oportuna.

- Te gusta alguien Alice? – dijo el tonto de Edward solo para molestarme.

- No creo, es que se trabo porque de casualidad la pise – dijo Bella, pero si Bella no me había pisado pero me salvo le debo una te quierooooo mucho Bella.

- Si fue eso – dije después ya nadie dijo nada.

Bueno ahora me toca a última hora la clase de teatro, donde si no mas recuerdo esta Jasper.

Cuando llegue habían pocas personas aparte de Rose y Jasper que como eran los lideres de ese taller .

- Hola Alie ven – dijo Rose mientras me sentaba a su costado en una de las bancas

- Todavía no llega el profesor? – pregunte

- No siempre llega tarde.

- Bien ya llegue alumnos, yo soy su profesor Michel y nada mas nada de apellidos formales no me gusta eso, ahora todos párense – guau si yo creía que la profesora de baile estaba loca este lo estaba mas de donde los sacaran del manicomio.

- Quiero un ejercicio de improvisación, todos miren a alguien y grítenle cualquier cosa fuerte YA! – cogí a cualquier persona pero esa persona era María, bueno era buen momento para desahogarme.

! – nos gritamos hasta que el profesor dijo ahora tómense de las manos y hagan sentadillas mientras dicen abecedario YA! – esto es tan ridículo.

A,b,c,d,e,f,g,h,i,j….- es muy divertido – Ahora párense y jálenle el pelo a su pareja YA! – uy esto iba a estar muy bueno, conste que no lo quiero hacer ups creo que le duele.

- Ahora si paren y péinense qué barbaridad como van a venir tan impresentables – pero si el llego en sandalias con sus media y pareciera que no se afeita hace muchooo.

- Bueno, vamos hacer una obra muy típica y antigua pero hermosa y clásica con un contexto maravilloso, estoy hablando de Romeo y Julieta – dijo mientras veía pajaritos creo, aunque claro debí suponer la típica Romeo y Julieta es la clásica en todo.

- Pero….. – creo que ese pero me gusta.

- La adapte a una más moderna y divertida o sea una a mi estilo sobretodo porque no quiero ver a gente roncando – bien! Esto va ser súper.

- Quiero que todos participen hoy día les digo los papeles que hay, y ustedes me dicen para cuales quieren participar ah si tienen alguna duda pueden consultarles a mis asistentes los hermanos Hale para cualquier pregunta o si quieren practicar diálogos o lo que sea.

- Profesor para cuando son las audiciones – dije levantando la mano.

- Para dentro de una semana, lo diálogos son cortos así que no creo que se demoren mucho en memorizarlo.

- Ahora acérquense para darles su papel – yo quiero obvio el de Julieta así que me apunte para ese me dieron mi dialogo y una breve reseña de mi personaje.

- CHICOS! – grito el profesor que miedo que abra pasado.

- ME OLVIDE DECIRLES QUE DENTRO DE UNAS SEÑANAS VAN ORGANIZAR UN BAILE Y COMO SABRAN SIEMPRE NOS ENCARGAMOS DE LA DECORACION, ASI QUE JASPER ENCARGATE DE APUNTAR AL ENCARGADO DE ESO.

- Ok profesor pero porque grita – dijo Jasper.

- No lose, ya me voy faltan 5 minutos Jasper encárgate de lo que te dije GOOD BYE CHICOS.

- GOOD BYE – dijimos todos.

- Bien quien quiere encargarse de eso – dijo Jasper parándose al frente y yo levante la mano.

- Yo yo yo yo yo yo quiero! – dije entusiasmándome mucho mientras Jasper se reía.

- Ok Alice….

- Yo también quiero escógeme a mi Jazzy – dijo la tonta de María.

- Lo siento María pero Alice levanto primero la mano.

- Pero bebe, si me quieres déjame chiquito – dijo mientras se acercaba y le tocaba su pelo aishh fea :P.

- Emm….no se María – como que no se si tú no sabes yo sí.

- Mira mamacita yo dije primero así que te aguantas que aquí no hay preferencias ok – dije mientras me paraba y me ponía enfrente de María y Jasper estaba en el medio.

- Bravo Alice - dijo Rose aplaudiendo.

- Jazzy mira como me habla!

- Hay ya Jasper a quien vas a escoger a mi o a ella – dije

- Si Jasper a quien piensas escoger a esta o a mi – dijo María.

- Emmm….este….yo creo…..puede ser….- dijo Jasper mientras tartamudeaba.

- Creo que las dos hay suficiente trabajo para las dos – íbamos a replicar pero sonó el timbre y huyo.

- Bien creo que tendremos que trabajas juntas te espero el lunes en el salón de fiesta chau – dijo María hay que tipita.

- Rose odio a esa niña.

- Lose por fin alguien me entiende – me dijo Rose mientras salíamos del salón para ir a nuestro cuarto.

- No entiendo como Jasper puede estar con ella

- Yo tampoco, si ni siquiera la quiere – dijo Rose, un momento como que no la quiere entonces porque esta con ella.

- Explícate bien Rose, como que no la quiere.

- Nada, no importa oye vas a ir a tu casa hoy o mañana?

- Nose creo que mañana temprano ahorita estoy muy cansada

- OK, si yo también estoy muy cansada aunque es raro en ti verte cansada.

- Si creo que esas clases me dejan exhausta, pero nunca tan cansada como para no ir de compras, mañana temprano salimos Bella tú yo a comprar ropa para el domingo después Bella se viene conmigo a mi casa y nosotras nos encontramos en el restaurante a las 6:00 te parece.

- Si creo que entendí pero no sé cómo le haces para hablar tan rápido – dijo Rose, pero yo no hablo tan rápido….hay que bien ya llegamos a nuestro cuarto pero no esta Bella, no la e visto desde el almuerzo donde se habrá metido.

- Rose me voy a bañar si llega Bella le dices que se acueste temprano.

- Ok – dijo Rose mientras ponía música, cuando salí de la ducha Bella todavía no llegaba y Rosalie estaba durmiendo con sus audífonos, mejor voy a buscarla.

- Pero cuando abro la puerta la veo sentada en el piso con mi hermanito.

- Bella que haces aquí porque no pasas?.

- Es que olvide de nuevo mi llave y estuve tocando pero nadie me abría, después llego Edward y nos quedamos conversando.

- Cierto lo siento yo me estaba bañando y al parecer Rosalie puso muy fuerte sus audífonos.

- Bueno, no importa fue mi culpa por no traer llave. Adiós Edward –dijo mientras se despedía con un beso en la mejilla de Edward y el hacía lo mismo sonriendo. Cuando Bella entro me quede un rato afuera con Edward.

- Y bien…. – dije yo

- Y bien qué? – dijo él.

- Como que ¡que! no me vas a dar las gracias porque es obvio que por mi perfecto ejecutado plan han avanzado más en su relación – obvio que era por mi malagradecido.

- Que relación Alice solo somos AMIGOS – dijo remarcando la frase amigos.

- Si ya quisieras ser otra cosa mas, malagradecido por tu culpa me pelee con Bella y así me lo agradeces eres un mal hermano – le saque la lengua y le cerré la puerta después escuche como grito GRACIAS, jaja lo sabía con Alice nadie puede.

- Porque te dijo gracias Edward? – pregunto Bella, que le decía ''_porque esta funcionando mi plan para enamorarlos''_ obvio que no.

- Porque no lo voy a llevar de comprar conmigo mañana y tu si así que acuéstate que tenemos un largo día de compras.

- QUE!, pero Alice yo tengo suficiente ropa no quiero mas – hay pero que quejona.

- Nunca es suficiente además tienes que estar linda para el domingo, te quedas conmigo el sábado a dormir para alistarte bien y nos vamos el domingo ahora no discutas conmigo y a dormir – Bella seguía protestando mientras me acostaba para dormir pero ya se iba a cansar.

* * *

**Biennnn porfin termine el cap. Me dejo muy cansada...ya se fue corto pero la verdad ahora que estoy de vacaciones tuve mas tiempo porque el colegio me estresa y no me deja ni respirar.**

**Pero ahora si les prometo prometiiiisimo subir mas seguido los cap casi no voy a descansar, ahora e tenido que editar este cap porque los malditos guiones no salen creo que voy a cambiar la tactica de las conversaciones y me voy a copiar de como lo hace mi amiga.**

**Espero sus reviewssss plisss! sus reviews son letras para mi historia si ya les aburrio deigamenlo no mas... T.T . Si no hagan click en globito amarillito super cute y pidan un deseo para navidad Bye...muaaaa.**

***JiiBnea***


	8. Preparandose

**Bella Pov**

Y aquí estoy en el centro comercial con Alice y Rose. Exacto la duende del mal logro convencerme o más bien manipularme, pero ahora no quiero discutir eso entre más rápido termine la tortura mejor.

- Bella apúrate que nos quedan muchas tiendas a la que entrar, todavía es temprano – ¿temprano? , por Dios eran las 4 y habíamos llegado a las 12 ¿cuatro horas en un centro comercial es poco? Ya sabía yo que hacia bien cuando no quería acompañar a mi madre de compras.

Cuando Edward me dijo lo de las compras compulsiva de su hermana no le creí mucho, pensé que exageraba porque era hombre y entendía menos que yo de eso.

Pero estaba muy equivocada Alice era como una pila recargable, nunca se agotaba, cuando pensaba que ya estaba cansada puesto que llevaba los tacos más altos que nunca pensaría usar, solo se iba al auto a llenar la maletera ¬¬.

Luego de dar un montón de vueltas por unas cuantas horas más, por fin nos sentamos a comer algo.

- Alice estoy muerta como puedes con tanto, quisiera ser hombre.

- No! Bella no digas eso, a ellos les quedaría mal usar tacones y vestidos.

- Y quien dice que yo quiero usarlos.

- Bella no seas aguafiestas admite que valió la pena ahora vas a estar muy bonita para impresionar a todos los chicos del restaurante.

- Ok pero ahorita estoy muy cansada, ¿ya podemos volver?

Tuve que convencer mucho a Alice para que nos podamos ir, le tuve que decir que no quería tener ojeras para mañana y no sé cómo funciono.

Volvimos a la casa de Alice pero fue una mala idea, ya que al entrar vi a un Edward muy entretenido hablando con una chica de cabello color rubio fresa.

Curiosamente cuando entro Alice él puso cara de alivio mientras le hacía muecas raras y su hermana reía. Y yo no tengo ni idea de lo que pasa aquí.

- Alice a tu hermano le pasa algo parece como….emm…desesperado – dije viendo como Edward no le quitaba la vista a su hermana.

- Oh no te preocupes Bella él está muy bien – dijo mientras se asomaba una risa por su cara.

- Hola hermanito, veo que te diviertes no te preocupes yo voy a mi cuarto con Bella, por cierto ¿dónde están mama y papa?

- Están conversando con los señores Denali en el despacho de papa, y me pidieron que acompañara a Tanya.

- Ohh ya veo…bueno adiós – dijo sonriendo mientras corría las escaleras.

- Alice espera!

- ¿Si?

- ¿Recuerdas la salida de mañana y que te ofreciste a escoger mi ropa y me negué? – no sé porque sacaba ahora el tema era raro, toda la semana se la había pasado negando rotundamente que su hermana escogiera su ropa a pesar de "la carita" como le llamaban al puchero de Alice.

- Si Edward lo recuerdo muy bien.

- Pues solo tengo disponible ahora ¿quieres escoger mi ropa?

- Que paso hermanito porque es cambio de actitud, seguro es porque te diste cuenta que me necesitas más de lo que crees en tu patética vida.

- Si Alice es eso, me ayudas SI o No – dijo un Edward un poco más alterado.

- Oh claro hermanito pero ¿y Tanya? no la puedes dejar sola.

- Estoy seguro que entenderá, ¿cierto Tanya?

- Claro Eddie nos vemos después, por cierto ¿ puedo ir con ustedes al restaurant? – dijo mientras pestañeaba mucho queriendo parecer creo yo ¿sexy?...puaj su intento era horrendo.

- No!...quiero decir lo siento Tanya pero es exclusivo para alumnos

- Bueno será para otra ocasión adiós guapo – se fue mientras le guiñaba el ojo, eso último que dijo fue de lo más traumático, como una mujer podía degradarse tanto.

Alice comenzó a matarse de la risa luego de que se fue Tanya.

- No sé de qué te ríes no fue nada gracioso – Edward le dijo molesto – es tu culpa que ella ahora este tras de mí y tú te burlas, eres una pésima hermana.

- Admite que fue gracioso hermanito y además en la fiesta tú te lo buscaste agradece que te salve pero lo de la ropa no creas que te salvas porque ya dijiste que yo te escogería la ropa así que ha! XP.

- Ok…ustedes Cullen sí que son raros, mejor voy subiendo antes que me contagien – dije mientras subía al cuarto de Alice.

- Lo sé pero así nos amas vámonos Bella apúrate tenemos mucho que trabajar – si claro, así los amo lamentablemente.

- Qué pena que Rosalie no pudo venir con nosotras se hubiera divertido mucho con la hueca de Tanya.

- ¿La conoce?

- Sep estudio con ella un tiempo creo, pero después se salió del colegio.

- Oh que lastima.

- ¿Lastima? Querrás decir que felicidad, lo poco que conozco a Tanya hace que no la soporte, tú la has visto es como una copia mal hecha de Rosalie.

- Si tienes razón pero que Rose no te oiga decir eso o te mata.

- Tienes razón pero tú no dirás nada lo sé

- Lo que digas señorita médium pero ya me voy a bañar para acostarme.

- Ok mientras voy acomodando la ropa – entre al baño de Alice que por suerte estaba en su misma habitación, así me ahorraba la vergüenza que alguien quisiera entrar al baño mientras me bañaba, lo sé es tonto pero me da como cositas.

Puse el agua lo más caliente que se podía, mientras caía en mi piel era la sensación más relajante de todas, adoro el agua caliente. Me quede mucho rato en la ducha disfrutando el agua mientras pensaba en lo de mañana que no iba ser tan malo ni nada fuera de lo común, solo era una salida.

Pero para un persona casi sin vida social, afecta un poco, Alice dijo que iba a ver música y tenía que bailar si o si, eso era lo que me ponía nerviosa porque yo no bailo lo que es nada.

Me daría mucha vergüenza si alguien me saca, no sabría que decirle o hacer.

Salí del baño ya cambiada con una pijama nueva, cortesía de Alice de color lila con negro con la imagen de un leoncito al frente y Alice llevaba una del mismo modelo solo que la de ella era verde con negro y llevaba la imagen de un soldadito, que no tengo ni idea porque eligió un soldadito, solo sé que cuando lo vio dijo que era el perfecto.

Cuando salí vi a una Alice muy pensativa sentada en la cama con la vista perdida está de más decir que eso en Alice daba miedo.

- ¿Alice estas bien?

- Si solo pensaba en la ropa que nos pondremos mañana, debe ser todo perfecto uno nunca sabe lo que pueda pasar – dijo mientras me daba un miradita rara.

- No sé de qué hablas pero ya me voy a dormir.

- Bien yo voy hacer una llamada ya vengo – dijo mientras salía un rato de su habitación.

Le quería preguntar a quién llamaba cuando venga pero me quede dormida y ya no la vi hasta el otro día.

**Edward Pov**

No soy de los chicos que les gusta salir, pero Alice había insistido tanto que le tuve que decir que sí.

Aunque preferiría descansar en mi cuarto con mi piano o escuchando música todo el día. Pero la salida todavía es mañana así que puedo descansar toda la mañana de hoy aunque pensándolo de ese modo me daba pena todo lo que iba a sufrir Bella hoy en manos de mi desquiciada hermana.

Pero que conste que yo se lo advertí, después no quiero problemas con la señorita "reniego porque llegue tarde".

- EDWARD BAJA UN MOMENTO PORFAVOR! – escuche la voz de mi padre desde abajo.

Cuando baje vi a los señores Denali con una de sus hijas, pero justo tenía que ser la que se pasó pegada a mi casi toda la noche en la fiesta de los señores Hale o sea Tanya Denali.

- Edward hijo hazme un favor.

- Claro papá el que quieras.

- ¿Puedes quedarte un rato con Tanya en la sala mientras converso con sus papas en mi despacho? – si claro papá cualquier favor menos ese, como se le ocurre decirme eso, estar SOLO con mi acosadora personal, preferiría mil veces ser vestido por Alice.

- Este…yo…em…no sé papa tengo mucha tarea y mañana voy a salir con los chicos – muy bien dicho Edward que inteligente aunque ya sabias que lo eras.

- Solo va ser un momento hijo por favor – y ahí está "la cara" si Alice tenía "la carita" Carlisle tenía "la cara" era esa que te ponen todos los padres que significa o lo haces o ya verás porque soy tu padre.

- Está bien papa la haré después no hay problema.

- Gracias hijo te prometo que no tardamos no creo que te aburras con Tanya.

- Claro que no Señor Cullen lo voy a entretener mucho – ok…obviamente eso fue con doble sentido no soy tonto y lo dijo enfrente de mi padre y sus padres ¿no tiene vergüenza?

Tuve que soportarla como dos horas. No entiendo porque mi papa se demora tanto, me dijo un ratito y ya paso mucho.

Ya no aguanto más y Tanya cada vez se acerca más mientras me toca disque apreciando mis músculos. Estaba tan desesperado que me arrepentía de no haber ido con Alice de compras.

Sentí que abrían la puerta espero que sea mi salvación. Bien eran Bella y Alice me parecía raro que llegara tan temprano de sus compras pero a la vez me sentía aliviado.

Le estaba haciendo señas a Alice aprovechando que Tanya no me veía para que me salvara pero la duende del mal solo se reía. Vi que Bella le decía algo al oído y Alice solo se reía mas, me preguntó por mis padres y yo le explique todo detalladamente sobretodo lo de Tanya esperando que entienda mi desesperación y me salvara.

Pero no, la muy malvada se estaba yendo dejándome solo, estaba tan angustiado que en mi desesperación no sé cómo ni porque le dije a Alice que me ayudara con mi ropa, para poder escapar de Tanya. Aunque me hiciera probar como más de una hora un montón de conjuntos valía la pena por escapar de Tanya antes que me termine besando o…otras cosas que no quiero ni pensar.

Encima después de eso Tanya se atrevió a preguntar si nos podía acompañar, creo que cualquier chica se abria dado cuenta que la estaba botando, pero ella no. Claro que le dije cortésmente que no podía porque solo eran de estudiantes, por suerte lo acepto sin decir nada. Pero eso no fue lo peor, lo peor fue cuando se fue y me dijo…guapo, me dio tanto asco la forma tan vulgar en hacerlo que casi vomito.

Cuando se fué, la linda de mi hermanita se comenzó a reír, encima que fue su culpa que ahora este tras de mí se atreve a reírse.

- Ok….Cullen ustedes sí que son raros, mejor me voy subiendo antes que me contagien – dijo Bella que al parecer estaba perdida de lo que hablábamos, no sé cómo podía ser amiga de una mente tan maquiavélica como la de Alice.

Cuando se fueron subí a mi cuarto para relajarme con un poco de música.

Estuve un rato así hasta que sonó mi celular, por el identificador pude ver que era Jasper.

- Hola Jasper ¿qué pasa?

- Hola Edward, te llamaba porque te quería preguntar si podía llevar a María con nosotros al restaurant.

- Bueno eso le tendría que preguntar a Alice ella es la que ha organizado esto.

- ¿Le podrías preguntar?

- Claro ahorita voy, después te llamo – corte y fui a la habitación de Alice a preguntarle.

**Alice Pov**

Estaba tan contenta por la salida de mañana estaba segura que iba salir perfecto, íbamos estar todos los chicos juntos divirtiéndonos.

Estaba más contenta todavía porque Edward me iba dejar vestirlo aunque eso ya lo presentía, eso significaba que seguro de casualidad podría ser que valla vestido para que combine con la ropa de Bella…yay!.

Lo que me ponía más feliz es que iba poder estar sola con Jasper sin su novia de por medio, no era porque Jasper me guste eso ya lo había dejado atrás ya entendí que solo confundí mis sentimientos y no era nada serio.

Lo prefería como amigo porque era muy simpático pero cuando estaba con su novia ella siempre lo alejaba del grupo y eso nos molestaba a todos especialmente a Rosalie.

Yo creo que no quiere a su novia, siempre se le ve incómodo con ella aunque sea le iba dar un respiro de ella en la fiesta.

- ¿Alice puedo pasar? – dijo Edward mientras tocaba la puerta.

- Si pasa Edward.

- Alice, Jasper me llamó y me pregunto si podía llevar a María – que!, perdon que acaba de decir Edward. O sea yo toda buena pienso que lo eh salvado de su noviecita y él la invita. _Pero Alice es su novia es obvio que quiera que valla con él. _Tu cállate conciencia no tienes derecho a hablar aunque tengas razón.

- Claro, porqué habría problema – dije lo más normalmente.

- Es que como eres media Alice, pensé que te ibas a poner cargosa – tonto hermano, si yo no soy nada cargosa por eso todos me quieren.

- No tengo porque ponerme cargosa, ella es su novia y la puede llevar si quiere a mí no me importa Ok, ahora vete que ya me quiero dormir, claro a menos que quieras darle las buenas noches a Bellita – era mi hermano no entiendo porque me ocultaba lo de Bella si yo lo conocía bien y sabía que le gustaba.

- Vez ahí estas de nuevo de cargosa ¬¬ ya me voy buenas noches.

- Buenas noches hermanito – cuando se fue me quede un poco pensativa en mi cama.

Yo pensaba que esa salida de mañana la iba poder disfrutar mucho e iba poder ser mi oportunidad de conocer mejor a Jasper. Pero no, él había querido llevar a María con nosotros para arruinar la salida. Aish como la detesto pero ya que él la quiere ahí pues que valla y se divierta con ella total a mí no me importa, es su enamorada supongo que está bien que quiera llevarla.

Por estar pensando tanto en eso no me di cuenta que Bella ya había salido del baño.

Le tuve que decir a Bella que estaba pensando en la ropa que nos pondríamos mañana, porque ni modo que le diga que estaba pensando en Jasper, le parecería raro.

Me dijo que se iba a dormir y aproveche para hacer una pequeña llamada a alguien, no sé cómo no lo pensé antes, si él se podía divertir pues yo también.

- Aló soy Alice, ¿me recuerdas? Te quería preguntar si estabas libre este domingo….

* * *

**Tarán!...un nuevo cap despues de casi...em un año...ok...lo se fué mucho pero en mi defensa, tengo mis razones malas pero son mías!.**

**Bueno comencemos conque ya tenia dos capitulos de este fanfic en mi compu desde el ultimo cap, tambien tenia un cap listo de mi otra historia "Cuando todo cambia", pero no sé como ni porque le entro un virus a mi netbook y al comienzo no lo vi grave y pense que se le pasaria.**

**Pero no fue asi :(...apesar de que me dijeron que por si acaso guardara mis documentos en un usb o en otro lado, no les hice caso porque pense que no seria nada grave.**

**Pero al otro dia mi compu no funcionaba nada de nada DX cuando la agreglaron pense que tendria mis documentos pero no! el virus se comio mis archivos y ya no los podia devolver, eso me deprimio tanto que ya no queria saber nada de nada. Y me desconecte por mucho de mis historias.**

**Despues de un tiempo lo pense mejor y quise volver pero ya no sabia como, despues de tanto tiempo habia perdido el interes por mis historias y empece a escribir otra que todavia no eh subido pero cuando complete estas la subire.**

**Me dio como cositas ver que estaba escribiendo otra historia mientras las otras estaban estancadas entonces despues de pensarlo mucho, y despues de muchas veces estar sentada en la computadora sin hacer nada porque no se me ocurria nada.**

**Ayer decidi que tenia que escribir, y lo hice me sente y escribi todo lo que se me vino al momento no podia dejar un dia mas sin un cap, y espero que no me halla salido tan mal, perdí un poco el hilo de la historia por dejarla tanto tiempo, la tuve que volver a leer para ponerme al dia...**

**La cosa es que ya vine! y me pondre al corriente en lo que pueda, y ya estoy en mi ultimo año de colegio estoy a un mes y medio de salir del colegio para ver universidades nooo!...esa es otra historia ¬¬ ya no los aburro bye.**

* * *

**-oooooooooooooooooooo-oooooooooooooooooooooooooo-ooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**Dejen reviews si les gusto el capitulo y ver si lo puedo continuar denle click al globito amarillito super lindo se los voy agradecer muchisimo con un buen pov Emmet XD...me despido bye :D**


	9. Alcohol y Celos

**Holaa! a todos los que me quieren leer, se que me demore mucho...pero me es muy dificil plasmar lo que tengo en la cabeza y lo aplazo hasta el final, se que esta mal pero ughh...¬¬ deberia cambiar.**

**Espero que este capitulos los recompense va tener segunda parte, disfrutenlo y los vestidos de las chicas van estar en mi perfil despue se fijan si quieren bye.**

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

Por fin acababa la semana. La semana más larga de mi vida por así decirlo, ya que tuve que soportar las malditas impertinencias de Emmet toda la semana.

Era imposible de creer que en tan poco tiempo uno puede llegar a odiar a una persona, pero como dice mi mamá nada es imposible.

Menos mal que ahora ya estaba en mi casa tranquila y pensaba descansar todo el día, después de esa salida con Alice estaba muerta, aunque Bella debería de estar peor porque la tendrá que soportar también en su casa.

Ahora ya nada me iba interrumpir las ganas de querer dormir en paz, ni siquiera mis padres porque habían salido por una conferencia de médicos y no tendría tareas ni reprimendas de mis padres por hoy. Con Alice en el cuarto es imposible descansar en paz, la bendita duende nos despierta como a las cinco de la mañana ¬¬

Todo iba bien, estaba a punto de cerrar mis ojos para caer en la inconciencia pero un molesto ruido en mi puerta hizo que me levantara, el único que podría ser es Jasper.

- Que quieres Jasper estaba a punto de dormir y tú más que nadie sabes lo sagrado que es mi sueño - le dije mientras le abría la puerta.

- Lo siento Rose, es que necesito tu ayuda por favor – lo pensaba ignorar pero se veía muy desesperado y me dio pena.

- Bien…pasa dime que quieres – me acomode en mi cama para escucharlo.

- Es que hace un rato recibí un mensaje de María diciendo que venía a mi casa para pasar todo el día conmigo y yo pensaba estar libre de ella este fin de semana, la verdad no la quiero cerca, tienes que ayudarme Rose por favor – Aish! Ya comenzaba a odiar esta escenita de todos los días, Jasper huyendo de María ya no era nada nuevo.

- Jasper ya me tienes harta con ese tema, si no la soportas ¡déjala y ya! No le veo el problema.

- Es que si le digo a María la verdad se pondría muy mal y me sentiría culpable porque no debía estar con ella si no la quería, ahora tengo que afrontar lo que hice y seguir con esto todo lo que dure, no es de un caballero jugar con las mujeres.

- Tampoco es de un caballero mentir y lo hiciste, si terminaras con ella acabarías con todo esto y podrías encontrar a otra persona que valga la pena pero sobre todo que la quieras – no quería que por la culpa de esa tipita mi hermano no pudiera encontrar a su verdadero amor, aunque suene cursi sé que hay alguien en el mundo que es la persona ideal para Jasper y solo cuando termine con María la podrá encontrar.

- Lo sé pero ahora no, después encontrare como decirle, pero ahora ¿me ayudas?

- Está bien, solo porque te quiero ¿qué quieres que haga?

- Solo quédate un rato en la sala y cuando llegue le dices que no estoy, invéntale cualquier excusa para que se valla.

- Está bien…pero me debes una.

- Claro gracias hermanita – me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Me debía una bien grande, el sabia lo mucho que odiaba a esa tipita.

Baje a la sala vestida con mi pijama. Algunos pensaban que era muy reveladora porque consistía en un bóxer pegado y pequeño negro que tenía escrito sexy en rojo atrás con un polo de tiras pegado rojo con algunas aplicaciones de encaje en la parte de abajo color negro. Pero con eso me sentía cómoda y solo iba a venir María no tenía por qué cambiarme.

Me quede esperando hasta que tocaron la puerta.

- ¿Y tú que haces aquí? - dije con voz amenazante.

- Pues vengo a ver a mi Jazzy – dijo mientras la muy conchuda entraba a mi casa sin permiso.

- Pues fíjate que JAS-PER no está ahora hazme el favor de largarte.

- No me voy hasta que me digas donde esta – hay que pesada!

- Se fue a la casa de Emmet se va quedar a dormir hasta mañana así que ni vengas a buscarlo porque no pienso abrirte la puerta.

- Hale eres una maleducada! – ja! Ahora se hacia la victima que cínica, después de todas sus bromitas de su grupo hacia el grupo de mis amigas que lamentablemente se fueron del colegio.

- Y tú una zorra ahora que ya aclaramos ciertos puntos ¿te vas? - dije señalando la puerta.

- Si ya me voy no pienso seguir respirando el mismo aire que tú.

- Fíjate que todos respiramos el mismo aire tonta o acaso hay diferentes tipos de oxígeno.

- Aish…! Te odio Hale cuando me case con tu hermano nos iremos a vivir muy lejos de ti – si claro, pobre ilusa como si mi hermano se fuera a casar con ella, no creo que llegara tan lejos.

- Si claro lo que digas ADIOS – estaba a punto de irse pero en ese momento llego alguien por la puerta que había dejado abierta.

- JASPER! YA TRAJE LO QUE ME PEDISTE PARA LA FIESTA DE MAÑANA – entro gritando la persona más inoportuna del mundo.

- ¿Qué fiesta? – pregunto María. Emmet no podía ser más inoportuno, como se le ocurre llegar a mi casa gritando como loco y ¿cómo conocía mi casa? Solo espero que no lo arruine.

- Ah es que mañana tenemos una fiesta con Jasper vamos a ir todos los chicos – ok Emmet definitivamente era un idiota, como se le ocurre decir eso Dios! Jasper va matarme si no lo detengo.

- ¿fiesta? Jasper no me dijo de ninguna fiesta.

- Es que lo organizaron los Cullen y no creo que quieran a otra persona más aparte no es una fiesta solo iremos a divertirnos a un restaurant – dije para que no se le ocurra ir.

- Pero yo soy la novia de Jazzy tienen que invitarme obligatoriamente, le diré a Jazzy que me lleve tiene que hacerlo – definitivamente Jasper me mataría.

- Haz lo que quieras pero ya vete.

- Un momento…tú me dijiste que Jasper estaba donde Emmet entonces ¿que hace Emmet aquí buscando a Jasper? – se volteó mirando a Emmet que miraba confundido, aproveche que estaba volteada para hacerle señas a Emmet y pudiera entender para que no metiera la pata.

- Ahhmm…este… yo….o sea…este… ¿Qué hago aquí?

- Si ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿yo?

- Si tú.

-¿Qué hago aquí?

- Si ¿qué haces aquí?

- ¿yo? – me daba tanta risa la cara de desesperación de María.

- ¡Emmet respóndeme ya!

- Oye no le grites – le dije yo, no sé porque así que ¡!no pregunten! DX

- Entonces que me responda ¡ya!, ¿o acaso me están mintiendo?

- ¡Claro que no! Emmet respóndele para que se valla – espero no pedirle tanto a su cerebro

- Pues Jasper si esta en mi casa.

- ¿y porque estás aquí preguntando por él?

- No estaba preguntando por él.

- Si lo estás, dijiste Jasper.

- Ahhh eso… es que yo le digo Jasper a Rosalie de broma ya sabes, cómo son gemelos y se parece mucho a su hermano, yo la molesto así, tu sabes que no nos llevamos y así nos molestamos – no fue tan inteligente pero no le podía pedir mucho a su cerebrito.

- Si eso, y yo le digo Alice, como él también tiene rasgos femeninos.

- Exacto. ¡oye! Yo no tengo rasgos femeninos.

- Lo que tú digas Emmet.

- ¿Entonces que te traía Emmet?

- Oye déjate de preguntona, no tengo porque contestarte nada, ya te dije lo que querías saber ahora chau.

- De acuerdo me voy, nos vemos mañana – dios! Noo porque, no quería soportarla mañana.

- Cuando termino de cerrar la puerta nos quedamos Emmet y yo solos así que lo mire con la peor cara de rabia que podía poner.

- Este…como que ya me voy – dijo mientras retrocedía hacia la puerta.

- Tú no te vas a ningún lado. Viste lo que hiciste ahora Jasper me va matar, como se te ocurre llegar gritando a mi casa ¿y si estaban mis padres?

- Ya sabía que no estaban, Jasper me dijo.

- ¡!¿y por eso llegas gritando?

- Pues si – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- ¿Y cómo sabes dónde vivo?

- Y le decías a María preguntona… - murmuro en voz baja pero logre escucharle.

- ¡Emmet, responde!

- Bien…bien… ¿sabías que vivimos a la vuelta de tu casa y nunca me había dado cuenta?

- Igual no tendría ningún motivo para visitarte para eso está el zoológico.

- No me estoy metiendo contigo Hale así que cálmate.

- De acuerdo, Jasper está arriba te guio hacia su cuarto – cuando subimos las escaleras me di cuenta que estaba delante de Emmet con esta pijama no muy conservadora que digamos encima yo iba delante de él. Pero pensándolo bien no es mi culpa a mí me gusta estar así, que se aguante y si se atreve a decirme algo juro que lo mato.

**Emmet Pov**

No puede ser, porque esta maldita rubia me hacía esto o sea yo soy un caballero bien portado pero…ante todo era hombre.

La palabra SEXY definitivamente debería estar en cualquier lado menos ahí, era demasiado peligroso.

Además no podía quitar la vista de sus largas piernas blancas y bien formadas. Dios Emmet se supone que no debes pensar eso.

Vamos Emmet piensa en otra cosa, haber…haber….galletas, gatito, piolín…piernas… ¡NO! Piernas ¡no!

¡PITUFOS!, si pitufos los pitufos siempre solucionan todo, ¿Cómo era su canción?

Creo que era lala…lalalala….lalalalala…

Si eso Emmet sigue así… ¡pitufos! ¡Pitufos!. Pero si lo pensaba bien pitufina era rubia.

Emmet, concentración.

- ¿Emmet?

_Pitufos, pitufos, pitufos, pitufos – piensa en pitufos aleja la tentación._

- ¡Emmet! - grito Rosalie

- ¡AH! ¿Qué? – no me había dado cuenta que pitufina hablaba.

- ¿Me estas escuchando? – en realidad no pero no voy a quedar mal.

- Si…- creo que se dio cuenta que dude un poco.

- ¿Enserio? ¿y de que hablaba?

- ¿Pitufos?

- Eh? Solo porque ya tengo sueño y no quiero pelear te lo voy a repetir de nuevo, te decía que tú le dirás a Jasper lo de María.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?, me va matar.

- Exacto, buenas noches – dijo entrando a su cuarto, dejándome solo, desamparado en manos de un tranquilo Jasper, porque lo era ¿cierto?.

- Entre despacio y vi a Jasper en su cama con su laptop, se ve calmado así que es buena señal.

- Hola Emmet pasa, ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?

- Si, lo deje en el escritorio.

- Qué bueno porque lo necesito para mañana. Por cierto de casualidad no te encontraste con María por ahí.

- Algo así ¿Por qué?

- Es que me mandó un mensaje en la mañana diciéndome que quería pasar todo el día conmigo y tú ya sabes que no la aguanto que este pegada a mi todo el día, por eso mande a Rose para que le dijera que no estaba. Por lo menos pasare un fin de semana sin ella, no podría imaginarme que me la encontrara mañana, sería una tortura.

- Ahh bueno respecto a eso, tengo que decirte algo.

- ¿respecto a qué? ¿no entiendo? – se notaba en su cara que estaba confundido.

- Respecto a la salida de mañana y María…

- ¿Qué hiciste Emmet?

- ¿Y por qué supones que fui yo? – siempre culpan a Emmet, claro el más sexy siempre paga por todo.

- ¿fuiste tú? – bien! Pero es solo coincidencia ¬¬

- Esta vez sí, pero pude no haber sido.

- ¡Dime que hiciste Emmet!

- Puede que tal vez…le haya comentado algo a María sobre lo de mañana…

- ¡ ¿Qué hiciste que?

- Y puede que te llame para decirte que la lleves…

- ¡Emmet!

- !QUE! No fue mi culpa yo que sabía que ella estaba con pitufina.

- ¿pitufina?

- Digo Rosalie

- Emmet sabes lo que has hecho, me acabas de arruinar el domingo, supongo que ya sabrás lo que debes de hacer ¿no?

- ¿correr?

- Exacto – me lancé a correr rápido, no sabía que su casa era tan grande pero creo que mientras estoy bien en este cómodo armario.

- Emmet…, donde estaaas, no te quiero hacer nada malo… - si claro él quiere arruinar mi preciosa carita y eso jamás primero muerto, bueno no muerto muerto pero aunque sea inconsciente.

Menos mal que sonó su teléfono y tuvo que contestar, por el tono de voz que puso creo que fue María.

Mejor aprovecho para escaparme e ir a mi casita lejos de los perversos Hale.

**Pov Yo =D**

Alice estaba que se movía de un lado a otro tirando un montón de bolsos a la cama, revolviendo como loca todo su armario dejando regado todo su maquillaje en la cama y el suelo.

- Alice me asustas ¿que buscas? – pregunto Bella.

- El bolso que le da perfecto a mí saco, lo deje ayer aquí pero ¡no está! – dijo desesperada mientras iba de un lado a otro.

- Alice tienes un serio problema con tus bolsos, todos se te pierden.

- Tu mejor cállate Edward acuérdate que yo te voy a vestir y puedo hacerte ver muy mal.

- Ok…mejor me voy antes que pase algo muy malo aquí ¿Bella me acompañas a tomar algo?

-Claro –dijo mientras se paraba para ir a la cocina a tomar algo con Edward.

- Gracias por sacarme de ahí, ya me estaba empezando a dar miedo.

- No te preocupes ya sé cómo es eso y no se lo deseo a nadie.

- Por cierto ¿Dónde está Emmet? No lo he visto desde ayer.

- No lo sé ayer cuando llegó tenia cara de asustado y se metió rápido a su cuarto y hoy me dijo que mejor ya no quería ir a ningún lado pero Alice lo convenció.

- Qué raro pero que se puede esperar creo que el único normal en tu familia eres tu – dijo Bella riéndose.

- Supongo que gracias – dijo Edward confundido.

- Supones bien oye Alice me comen…auch – Bella se quejó porque se había tropezado con algo en el camino, casi se cae pero Edward la sostuvo.

- ¿Bella estas bien? – dijo asustado.

- Si solo me tropecé con algo, no te preocupes eso es algo normal en mí.

- Creo que te tropezaste con este pequeño bolso marrón.

- Chicos ya me acorde que deje el bolso ayer en la cocina y….ohh ya lo encontraron – dijo Alice viendo el bolso en las manos de Edward.

- Alice puedes fijarte donde dejas tus cosas, casi matas a Bella.

- Lo siento hermanito es que lo olvide, no quería matar a Bella apropósito a veces me saca de quicio pero no la quiero matar.

- Dejen de exagerar solo me tropecé por Dios todo el mundo se tropieza.

- Bella, Edward es el exagerado no yo – dijo Alice poniendo cara de perrito – ahora que ya encontré mi bolso…podemos comenzar YAY! –dijo dando brinquitos.

- Bueno Bella te dejo con mi linda hermanita adiós.

- Edward cuando decía comenzar me refería a comenzar contigo ¡vamos! – Bella no se pudo aguantar y se comenzó a reír de la cara de sufrimiento de Edward.

- ¡¿ porque conmigo?

- Porque contigo termino más rápido – jalo a Edward a su cuarto y luego de un rato salió sonriendo a su cuarto donde Bella estaba viendo televisión.

- ¿Crees que Edward se va poner lo que le dices?

- Si no lo hace ya sabe las consecuencias, ahora nos toca a nosotras – después no salieron del cuarto hasta que ya era hora de salir.

En la sala de los Cullen ya estaban todos listos, Edward se encontraba sentado al borde de las escaleras, Jasper acababa de llegar hace unos minutos con María y Rosalie. Jasper se encontraba sentado en el mueble grande con María a su costado tocándole el cabello, Emmet estaba sentado al costado de María seguido de Rosalie.

Ya que Rosalie prefería a un idiota que a una zorra, pero Emmet estaba tan asustado por la cara que le hacia Jasper que se pegaba más a Rosalie que de por sí ya estaban sentados juntos y ella lo paraba botando empujando causando que este empujara a María y esta se quejase con Jasper.

Edward seguía al pie de las escaleras mirando entretenido la escena.

- Chicos todos se ven muy guapos hoy – dijo Esme entrando a la sala con Carlisle.

- Gracias mami pero ya lo sabía – dijo Emmet.

- Lo sé cielo pero los demás también se ven bien, Rosalie estas hermosa como tu madre.

- Gracias señora Cullen.

- Llámame solo Esme cariño.

- De acuerdo Esme – dijo sonriendo Rosalie. María que estaba a su costado se puso celosa y también quiso que le dijeran algo así que comenzó a toser para que la notara.

- Tú también cielo ¿disculpa cómo te llamabas? – pregunto Esme, causando la risa de todos que quisieron disimularlo con una toz, pero María los logro escuchar.

- María señora, me llamo María – dijo un poco molesta.

Pero ya no pudieron seguir hablando del tema porque escucharon unos pasos y supieron que Alice y Bella estaban a punto de bajar.

Edward se levantó de las escaleras y la primera en bajar fue Alice, que estaba vestida con un polo de un solo hombro color celeste, una falda negra y unos tacones del mismo color del polo acompañado de un bolso marrón.

Todos ya se imaginaban algo así de Alice porque ella siempre se vestía bien y estaba siempre a la moda. Pero aun así el más sorprendido fue Jasper que no podía quitar la vista de Alice para nada. Lo que ocasionó que María se pusiera celosa y besara o más bien se comiera a Jasper en frente de todos y de Alice.

Alice que primero bajo feliz al ver que Jasper no dejaba de mirarla se puso un poco fastidiada al ver como María besaba a Jasper.

Pero no se dejó caer, ella sabía que esa noche iba ser para olvidar a Jasper y empezar de nuevo. Así que desvió la atención de todos cuando empezó a regañar a Bella.

- Bella, baja en este momento, por la puras no te he arreglado – grito desde las escaleras.

- ¡No quiero! Si camino con esto me mato.

- Agradece que no te puse tacos, un poco de plataforma no mata a nadie… ¡baja!

- ¡NO! Alice me veo como una zorra vestida así.

- No me importa ven o te obligo a ponerte los zapatos de tacos negros – Bella sabía que Alice era capaz de obligarla así que no tuvo más remedio que bajar.

Cuando bajo todo el mundo se quedó con la boca abierta porque nunca había visto a Bella vestida así, ella siempre vestía jeans, converse, camisetas y calentadores.

Pero ahora iba vestida con un polo gris pegado, con la falda negra pegada y unos zapatos de plataforma grises.

Su cabello ahora lo llevaba suelto cayendo en cascada hasta su espalda con ligeras ondas acompañado por una flor gris, su maquillaje era suave pero aun así remarcaba sus ojos chocolate profundo.

- ¡Dejen de verme! ¡me veo rara, lo sé! – dijo Bella ocultándose atrás de Alice.

- Bella deja de decir tonterías estas hermosa – dijo Alice

- No es cierto parezco una cualquiera.

- Bella si no te verías bien ¿crees que Edward te estaría mirando cómo idiota? – dijo Rosalie ocasionando que Bella se sonrojara y Edward se incomode.

- Voy alistando el carro los espero afuera – dijo Edward

- Bueno chicos que se diviertan y Bella no te preocupes te vez hermosa.

- Gracias Esme, supongo que viniendo de ti me calma un poco.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos se fueron subiendo a los autos.

Bella y Emmet fueron en el volvo de Edward, con Bella en el asiento del copiloto y Emmet atrás haciendo sus payasadas. Mientras que Jasper, María, Alice y Rosalie fueron en la 4x4 verde de Jasper, con María a su costado; Alice y Rosalie atrás haciendo muecas imitando a María.

Al rato llegaron al restaurant que estaba muy bien decorado y lindo, en tonos negro, blanco y rojo, se notaba que era un ambiente para chicos porque se podía escuchar desde las mesas la otra sección donde ponían la música.

La luz era tenue con luces blancas moviéndose por todos lados.

- ¡Emmet nunca más vuelvo a viajar contigo!

- ¿Pero porque Eddie? si me porte bien.

- ¡No es cierto! Casi nos matas – dijo Bella.

_Flashback_

_- Bella mira mi nuevo protector de pantalla ¿no está súper?, es el gatito se shrek – Emmet como estaba atrás puso todo su cuerpote adelante incomodando a Edward._

_- Si está muy lindo Emmet pero mejor anda atrás que estas incomodando a Edward._

_- De acuerdo aburridos – pero cuando se iba se le cayó el celular adelante y no se le ocurrió otra magnífica idea que agacharse a buscarlo por lo pies de Edward._

_- Emmet que haces no me dejas manejar siéntate._

_- Primero encuentro a Ruby así que quita tus pies que no me dejas buscar._

_- ¿Cómo quieres que maneje idiota? ¡SIENTATE!_

_- No puedo mi camisa se enganchó y no sale – Edward estaba que trataba de sacarlo pero no podía._

_- !Edward cuidado! – Grito Bella porque venía un auto directo a ellos y todos gritaron._

_Pero menos mal Edward giro a tiempo y se pudieron mover antes que el auto los impactara._

_- Eso estuvo cerca, vi pasar mi vida frente a mis ojos – dijo Bella._

_- Yo también – dijo Edward._

_- Chicos ya me libere – los de adelante miraron con cara asesina a Emmet._

_- ¿ahora que hice?_

_Fin Flashback_

- Claro que no, aparte es la culpa de ustedes por no dejarme ir en mi precioso jeep.

- Tu carro llama mucho la atención Emmet- dijo Edward

- No es mi culpa que tu auto y el de Jasper sean de maricas ¬¬

- ¿Qué decías Emmet? – en ese momento apareció Jasper que recién bajaba de su auto. Y no dejaba de mirar con cara de asesino a Emmet ya que todavía se acordaba por culpa de quien estaba María aquí.

- Dejen de regar su testosterona por aquí y entremos quieren – dijo Rose mientras entraba seguida de los chicos al lugar.

Buscaron una mesa apartada, comieron como nunca tranquilos hasta que Emmet llegó con unas bebidas raras.

- Uhh! Chicos ya empezó la diversión! La regla para entrar a la discoteca es tomar por lo menos dos tragos! Quien me apoya! .

- ¡Yo! – dijo la pequeña.

- Por mi está bien - dijo María.

- A mí me da igual – dijo Rose.

- No lose…Emmet no me gusta tomar –dijo Bella.

- Vamos Bella no seas aguafiestas solo por hoy siiii - dijo Alice poniendo cara de cachorro.

- Alice si Bella no quiere tomar no la pueden obligar uno se puede divertir sanamente – dijo Edward.

- Eddie no porque tú seas aburrido significa que convertirás a Bella en uno de los tuyos, Vamos Bellita de que si pliss! Solo uno ¿sí? - dijo Emmet pestañeando muy afeminadamente.

- De acuerdo pero solo porque me asusta esa cara – dijo Bella ocasionando la risa de todos.

- Cada quien tomo su trago y entraron a la disco.

**PoV Jasper**

Entramos todos los chicos a la disco del restaurant, menos Alice que dijo que iba esperar a alguien afuera.

Me pregunto quién será ¿sería un chico? no creo, que yo sepa Alice no sale con nadie ¿o sí?, igual no le puedo reclamar nada se podría molestar conmigo.

- Jazzy en que piensas vamos a bailar – dijo María arrastrándome a la pista de baile en realidad no quería bailar y me incomodaba más si era con María porque sentía como se me restregaba mucho. Era muy incómodo bailar mientras sentía todo el cuerpo de María pegado a mí, sobre todo su trasero parecía una cualquiera.

Ya no aguantaba así que le dije a María que iba por unas bebidas y volvía mientras aprovechaba para ir a la barra con las chicas.

- Chicas ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Alice nos prohibió divertirnos hasta que ella llegue pero al parecer ciertas personitas no respetan esa regla – dijo mi hermana lanzando dagas a algún punto detrás mío.

- Solo necesitan faldas y un buen escote para que vallan corriendo como perros – dijo Bella también molesta mientras terminaba un vaso de un líquido que al parecer era alcohol.

- Me voltee para ver los culpables de su humor y vi a mis amigos Emmet y Edward con dos chicas muy bonitas la que hablaba con Emmet era de piel bronceada el cabello también negro con cerquillo recto a diferencia de la otra, traía un vestido verde bonito pero me hacía recordar a Alice por los saltos que pegaba cada tanto, mientras tocaba los músculos del grandote lo cogía de los brazos y los movía su risa se escuchaba hasta donde estábamos.

La otra tenía el cabello algo corto hasta los hombros pero no tanto como Alice, con un flequillo de costado era un corte medio Emo estaba casi seguro que era emo por su vestimenta negra, las calavera y la lagrima negra dibujada en su rostro, era blanca con delineador negro muy marcada y le estaba tocando el cabello a Edward ocasionando que Bella bufara y tomara otro trago. Creo que ya se estaba pasando de tragos, eso de estar con mi hermanita la estaba corrompiendo.

La verdad era que mis amigos no perdían el tiempo pero no las entendía, creí que Rose odiaba a Emmet pero Bella no estaba seguro.

En ese momento vi llegar por la puerta a Alice con un tipo que no reconocía bien de lejos.

Cuando se fue acercando lo reconocí como Alec el tipo de la clase de danza de Alice.

¿Qué hacía ese tipo aquí? Y abrazando ASÍ a Alice y ella sólo se reía.

Ahora ya sabía cómo se sentían las chicas.

- Bienvenido al club – dijo Bella mientras me entregaba un trago.

- ¿Qué?

- Jasper hace tiempo que me di cuenta que te gusta Alice no te hagas el loco – diablos no pensé que se me notara tanto.

- En ese momento se acercó Alice.

- ¡Hola chicas! Hola Jasper, miren les presento a Alec lo invite para que me acompañe.

- Mucho gusto – dijo el tipo besando en la mejilla a las chicas, cuando me apretó la mano creo que se me paso la mano en la fuerza y lo noto, pero que me importa quién le manda a estar detrás de Alice.

- Chicas ya me voy deje a María sola – y me fui buscándola, no puedo creer que por primera vez quería ver a María y creo que tenía ganas de sacarle celos a Alice y sé que está mal pero…no podía evitarlo desde el primer día que vi a Alice me atrapo es como si hubiera estado esperando toda mi vida por ella, y ya no lo podía negar más me gustaba Alice y mucho. Por eso me dolía verla con otro, se veía tan linda mientras bailaba grácilmente alrededor de Alec y se reía. Yo debería ser con quien se ría y con quien danza tan hermosamente.

- María vamos más allá tengo ganas de bailar – dije arrastrándola cerca de Alice.

Comencé a actuar sonriéndole a María como si disfrutara su baile, acercaba mi cara a la de ella y de vez en cuando la besaba.

Me voltee para ver la reacción de Alice pero parecía como si ni me hubiera visto, ella seguía bailando y más pegada al tal Alec hasta casi podía jurar que le estaba coqueteando y claro él no le era para nada indiferente.

Ya me estaba cansando de esto, por las puras estaba haciendo tanta cosa con María si Alice ni me miraba.

Disimuladamente me fui acercando un poco más a Alice, sé que no debería usar así a María y más siendo mi novia pero estaba desesperado, comencé a besar a María con mucho afán creo que el efecto del alcohol me estaba llegando porque hasta estaba empezando a disfrutarlo.

Me separe un poco de ella para ver a Alice, pero lo que vi me dejo en shock.

La pequeña Alice estaba colgada del cuello de Alec besándolo con muchas ansias y el desgraciado no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de tocarla, como se atreve parecían…que se querían comer.

No quería admitirlo pero estaba demasiado celoso estaba a punto de correr y propinarle un buen golpe en la cara del niño bonito.

Alice se soltó y me miro yo quite la mirada rápido comenzando a besar de nuevo a María con rabia contenida pero ella como siempre ni cuenta de lo que me pasa.

Creo que hoy será una larga noche, espero que las chicas lo estén pasando mejor.

* * *

**Termino :D...bueno que les parecio el capitulo?. Comenten que parte les gusto mas.**

**Y no me maten por tardar tanto, lo siento es que...bueno no tengo perdon, las que deseen sugieran torturas Dx NO TAN DOLOROSAS.**

**En el otro cap veremos que tal la pasaron las chicas y conoceremos mas de las chicas misteriosas..muajaja.**

**Felices Navidad porque nose hasta cuando suba XD pero de verdad que tratare de hacerlo pronto.**

**LEER URGENTE!**

**Si alguna de ustedes tbn lee mi otra historia CUANDO TODO CAMBIA diganme si desean que la continue, esa fue la que mas me dolio que se borraran tantos caps DX, si desean la seguire escribiendo a la par que esta ´pongan reviews comentando lo que quisiera...bye besotes!**

**QUIERO UN EDWARD SOLO CON UN MOÑO ADORNANDOLO...=D (BABA)**


	10. NOTA

**Lo siento! Sé que esta es la historia que me siguen más pero ya no puedo seguir subiendo capítulos. Aunque ya tenía una parte del siguiente capitulo, no me siento bien subiéndolo.**

**Cuando comencé la historia era más inexperta y no comprendía mucho la seriedad de escribir, me encantaba mi historia. Pero ahora que la vuelvo a leer, no me satisface, hasta ya no me gusta y creo que si no te gusta tu historia no puedes seguir escribiendo sobre eso, ni siquiera se como terminarla ni que mas ponerle.**

**Admito que comencé muy mal, solo escribía lo que se me venía a la cabeza y no me ponía a pensar bien lo que escribía y ahora veo subir capítulos algo monótono.**

**Pero paralelamente e estado trabajando en otras historias que las tengo guardadas en mi net, están esperando que algún día fueran aprobadas por mi para publicarlas. Creo que hay una que me gusta mucho y la veo algo más estructurada que esta y mi otra historia.**

**Me gustaría mucho que vean el primer capitulo de la historia que voy a publicar y vean si les gusta. Ya tengo varios capítulos así que subiría mas seguido. Se llama Campamento de Talentos y va estar interesante. Les confieso que me encanta y no sólo por ser mi historia….o tal vez si…. xD**

**Me da mucha pena dejar esta historia, fue la primera que hice es como mi primer novio XD Pensé por un momento en ver una forma de terminarla, pero sería como una obligación y sé que los capítulos serían pobres, eso no sería justo para ustedes que me leen.**

**Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo. Me despido besos.**


End file.
